La rencontre de deux mondes
by Edriel
Summary: Une porte étrange entre FF8 et FF7... Des rencontres... La malédiction de Jenova qui revient sur le tapis...


**La rencontre de deux mondes...**

- Ah, non, y en a marre, hein ! Y commence déjà à me contredire, ce con !!

- Si être la voix de la raison, c'est contredire...

- C'est ça ! Joue au grand, maintenant !!

- Peut-être, mais toi, t'as pas besoin de te forcer pour être une parfaite gamine !

- Ahh ! Ça suffit, tous les deux ! Vous allez pas recommencer !

La jeune fille, les poings sur les hanches, foudroya du regard les deux adversaires, tandis que derrière elle, son ami aux longs cheveux châtains haussait les épaules avec découragement. A l'inverse de Selfie, Irvine Kinneas avait presque fini par s'habituer aux sempiternels crêpages de chignon de leurs coéquipiers.

- D'abord, Selfie, te mêle pas de ça !

- Et toi, tu parles pas comme ça à ma pote !

Tandis que Selfie roulait d'un air désespéré ses grands yeux verts, Irvine soupira lourdement. Dès le départ, c'est-à-dire, il y a quelques mois déjà, les relations entre Squall Léonhart et Edriel Menel-Randir avaient mal commencées. Une sombre histoire d'invitations au bal de promo de la BGU, bref, on n'avait jamais su les détails... Depuis, le courant passait très difficilement. Encore, les accrochages dans les couloirs de l'Académie, ça pouvait passer, c'était pas le problème... Mais quand on était censé travailler avec eux, pour une mission d'importance C, l'ambiance électrique pouvait –à la longue- devenir lourde. Depuis deux heures seulement qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, Selfie et Irvine n'en pouvaient plus.

- Bon, reprit Selfie avec une patience que son ami trouva angélique, tâchons de nous entendre, en équipe coordonnée et efficace... Squall, pourquoi insinues-tu qu'Edriel se trompe de direction ?

- Je ne me trompe pas de direction !! coupa fermement l'intéressée en croisant les bras.

- C'est juste une supposition... s'empressa Irvine en écartant les bras.

- Pour moi, c'est une affirmation ! s'exclama Squall en serrant violemment les poings. Sans accuser cette... chose de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation, je voudrais simplement vous rappeler que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on s'est perdus dans la ville, lors de la mission à Balamb !

- C'est vrai que ça a son poids, comme argument... marmonna Irvine soudain soucieux.

- Ah ! approuva son ami d'un air triomphal.

Squall Léonhart était mince et musclé, son corps souple et félin entièrement vêtu de noir, jusqu'à son blouson à col de fourrure blanche. Une demi-douzaine de ceinturons au bas mot lui ceignait la taille, sans compter quelques bijoux d'argent qu'il portait au cou et aux doigts. A la BGU, sa réputation d'asocial était solidement établie. Solitaire, secret, taciturne, divinement sapé, beau comme un dieu... Bref. Elle était longue la liste des adjectifs dont le qualifiait –sans résultat- la gent féminine de l'école.

Irvine était plus complaisant, quoi que déjà casé –avec Selfie. Lui, c'était le beau gosse de service. Grand, élancé, il avait un beau visage aux traits virils, de pétillants yeux bleus et de longs cheveux d'un châtain noisette, attachés en queue de cheval. Toujours coiffé d'un superbe chapeau sombre, il portait été comme hiver une longue veste de daim frangée, et une longue carabine en bandoulière. Le look du parfait baroudeur, comme Selfie s'amusait à l'appeler.

- Je proteste ! s'écria Edriel, ses joues lisses empourprées de colère. A Balamb, c'était parce que la boussole était déréglée !

- C'est vrai, je m'en souviens, l'appuya gentiment Selfie.

Mais si elle n'aimait pas prendre parti, elle n'allait quand même pas abandonner sa vieille copine Edriel dans un moment pareille, victime d'une complicité machiste absolument... déplorable !

La brune Selfie, jolie élève de dernière année à la silhouette fine et fragile appréciait depuis toujours la jeune Menel-Randir, pourtant sa cadette de quelques années. Dès le premier regard, Edriel l'avait...Comment dire ? Fascinée. Oui, c'était ça. Fascinée. Elle était différente des autres. D'abord par son physique étrange. Une superbe chevelure d'un blond pâle, pratiquement argenté, véritable coulée de métal qui cascadait dans son dos ; des traits fins et purs, mais froids et pâles comme de la glace ; et surtout, ses bizarres yeux couleur de brume, dont elle n'avait pas encore déchiffré l'énigme. D'ailleurs, personne à sa connaissance n'y était arrivé : le mystère qui entourait Edriel Menel-Randir était presque palpable. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, si elle avait une famille ; elle-même avait d'ailleurs laissé entendre qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mais le talent et l'application qu'elle manifestait l'avaient sans problème faite accepter des instructeurs...malgré un caractère un peu difficile... Dans certains moments, elle était effrayante. Et après mûre réflexion, Selfie en avait conclu que l'inimité de Squall était en fait une jalousie dévorante à l'encontre de son éternelle rivale... « Enfin ! Passons... » pensa Selfie une fois de plus. « Laissons-là ces réflexions hautement psychologiques –keuf !- et tâchons de désamorcer l'engraine avant que tout tourne au vinaigre...

- C'est pas une raison ! Si son matériel était défectueux, c'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne !

- _Qui_ m'avait laissé me débrouiller toute seule contre le monstre, dans la caverne ?! Pas étonnant qu'il y ait eu de la casse, après !!

- Hey ! Lâche mon blouson, tu veux !!

- Si tu veux tâter de Cerbère...

Selfie jeta un regard désabusé à la clairière qui les entourait.

- Irvine...

- Nhh ? grogna l'interpellé, pensivement appuyé sur sa longue carabine.

- Si on les séparait ?

- Excellente suggestion. Tu as une idée ?

- Pff... Les assommer respectivement, peut-être ?

- Nan... Ils peuvent être utiles en cas de combat.

La voix nonchalante du bel Irvine finit par agacer la jeune fille. Elle rejeta avec énergie son nunchaku derrière son épaule, et planta un poing sur sa hanche.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas te bouger un peu, beau gosse, et user de ton autorité ! Après tout, c'est toi le chef, ici ! Tu es le responsable de cette mission !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... marmonna Irvine, qui en paraissait très peu ravi. Bon, je pense que tu as raison. Autant arrêter de perdre du temps...

- Bien !

Pendant ce temps...

- Je te dis que je connais le coin, Squall ! L'équipe peut me faire confiance !

- Tu connais le coin ?! Alors que tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds ?!

- Ah bon, tu connais mes souvenirs mieux que moi ?!

- Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Et arrête de te ficher de nous : cette île est abandonnée depuis –au moins- dix ans !

- ça suffit, tous les deux !! Repos !

Edriel et Squall se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Irvine :

- Cette chose me cherche !! répondirent-ils en chœur en se désignant mutuellement.

- Bon, reprit très calmement le jeune homme, approuvé de Selfie, eh bien on va se calmer, et ces... _choses_ vont tâcher de se montrer coopérantes, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation...

Irvine les gratifia d'un regard foudroyant :

- ...de faire un rapport à Cid !

- Ahh, non, c'est pas sympa, ça !

- T'abuses, mec !

- Coopérez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! Edriel, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à nous montrer le chemin ?

- Parce que je connais cet endroit !

- Bon ! Et toi, Squall, pourquoi soutiens-tu qu'elle n'en est pas capable ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est jamais venue ici !

- Edriel ?

- Je sais que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici ! se récria la jeune fille avec force. Mais... Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre... J'ai... l'impression de connaître cette île, cette forêt. Ce sentier, il me semble que je l'ai déjà vu...

- Ben voyons... grommela Squall. Et ça veut être pris au sérieux...

Irvine échangea un regard équivoque avec Selfie. Les yeux couleur de brume d'Edriel étaient devenus lointains, vagues. Même sa voix avait changé. Elle paraissait vraiment bouleversée...

- C'est bon, on te suit ! déclara le chef du groupe d'un ton sans réplique.

Edriel quitta aussitôt son attitude rêveuse, se détourna vivement pour tirer une langue triomphante à Squall. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules :

- Vous verrez bien quand on sera paumés au fin fond des bois ! grommela-t-il en shootant férocement dans un caillou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? interrogea Selfie d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Trois fois rien.

- Mais si, dis toujours !

- Je disais que j'avais envie de jouer du hautbois.

- ça ne te ressemble pas !

- La ferme, miss je-sais-tout !

- Alors, c'est par où, Edi ? s'empressa Irvine en lui prenant le bras.

- Je pense... Par là ! répondit-elle en désignant un petit sentier à peine visible, qui s'enfonçait dans les broussailles.

- Pff... Y a beaucoup de ronces, quand même ! gémit Selfie en faisant la grimace.

La jeune fille portait une jolie minijupe jaune vif, seyante, certes, mais en ce qui concerne le côté pratique dans des fourrés épineux... Irvine sourit, lui pinça tendrement la taille :

- Hé oui, mon ange ! Faudra penser à changer de tenue pour notre prochaine mission... T'inquiète pas : pour cette fois, on ouvrira la marche, avec Squall.

- Ah non !

- Un problème, Squall ?

- Mm... Rien, chef...

- Pff ! Lavette ! lâcha Edriel avant de s'avancer la première dans les ronces.

- Moi, une lavette ?!

- C'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête la première fois que je t'ai vu !

- Tu trompes ! C'était la deuxième. La première, c'était un courant d'air !

- Crétin !

Tandis que l'aimable échange continuait, les quatre compagnons s'enfonçaient dans les taillis. La forêt autour d'eux était sombre et touffue, écrasante de silence. Les épaisses frondaisons des arbres cachaient le ciel, et étouffaient les sons. On n'entendait aucun oiseau, seulement le craquement des brindilles et des écorces mortes sous leurs pas. Les bois entiers paraissaient hostiles à leur présence. Les épines et les échardes des buissons s'accrochaient à leurs habits, les retenaient, ou griffaient leur peau à nu. Le sentier, déjà étroit, se resserrait un peu plus, les oppressait davantage à chaque pas. Un malaise désagréable les prenait chacun à la gorge, les obligeant à retenir leur respiration rauque. Même Squall et Edriel avait fini par arrêter de se bombarder de répliques blessantes. Au bout d'un petit moment, le silence devint si total qu'Irvine s'immobilisa, imité du petit groupe :

- Euh... Edi ?

- Oui ?

- Sans donner raison à Squall, est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre de toi, là ? On est en train de s'enfoncer au cœur de la forêt... On ne va pas tarder à tomber sur de sales bestioles qui...

- Te fais pas de bile, patron, répliqua Edriel d'une voix bizarre. Je sais où je vais...

Irvine dut jeter un nouveau regard à la jeune fille en tenue sombre pour se convaincre qu'il devait lui faire confiance... Elle penchait la tête un peu de côté, comme si elle essayait de percer les taillis du regard, droit devant elle. Elle avait vraiment un regard étrange...

- Edi ? Tout va bien ?

- Euh... Oui, je crois...

- Tu as une voix bizarre... s'inquiéta soudain Selfie.

- Ouais... J'ai un chat qui est venu pioncer dans ma gorge, depuis un petit moment.

- Moi, je me sens seulement plutôt mal à l'aise, fit Squall en lançant un regard interrogateur aux deux autres. Cette forêt craint grave.

- C'est clair ! approuva Selfie en secouant la tête. Quelle idée d'installer un laboratoire ici !

- Pour opérer à l'abri des regards... répondit Irvine d'une voix feutrée. Ce savant fou faisait de dangereuses expériences, il y a quelques années. On dit même qu'il jouait avec des vies humaines...

- Et on ne sait vraiment ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Eh non. On sait seulement qu'il a déserté ce labo, peut-être pour en créer un autre ailleurs. Enfin... En fouillant celui-là, on pourra sans doute trouver quelques réponses à nos questions- aux questions de Cid.

- Moi, ça m'emballe pas des masses, cette mission...

- Dis-nous ce qui te motive, Squall, ça ira plus vite...

- Oh, ça va, Selfie ! Quand c'est pas Edriel, c'est toi...

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous échanger des politesses, coupa Irvine, on pourra repartir. A ton avis, on est loin, Edi ?

L'interpellée sursauté violemment, comme réveillée en sursaut. Elle arracha son regard argenté des fourrés alentours, le reporta sur Irvine :

- Excuse-moi, tu m'as parlé ?

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, toi ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Tu es toute bizarre...

- ça va ; t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- A ton avis, on est loin ?

- Oh, non. Nous sommes arrivés. C'est juste là, derrière ce bosquet de chênes droit devant.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Selfie en écarquillant ses yeux verts.

A nouveau, une expression étrange passa sur le visage d'Edriel :

- Je le sais. C'est tout...

- Avec une musique de fond très inquiétante, ça serait presque crédible...

- J't'en pose des questions ?

Le petit groupe se remit en marche, Squall et Edriel bons premiers. Selfie profita de leur avance pour tirer discrètement la manche d'Irvine :

- Dis qu'est-ce qu'elle a, notre Edriel ?

- Aucune idée ! murmura Irvine qui paraissait également très préoccupé. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, aussi atypique qu'elle soit...

- Tu penses qu'elle se _souvient_ vraiment ? souffla Selfie en se mordant les lèvres.

- Elle dit qu'elle ne se rappelle pas son passé, avant qu'elle se réveille un beau matin à la BGU...

- Et elle dit aussi qu'elle n'es jamais venue ici, et pourtant, regarde... _Elle sait exactement où elle va._

Irvine expira lentement. Mais oui ! L'idée de Selfie se tenait... Seulement...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fichu dans les parages, à cette époque ?

- A cette époque, il devait encore y avoir le savant fou... Imagine qu'elle l'ait connu... Qu'elle ait été...

Selfie et Irvine s'entre-regardèrent gravement, se comprirent.

- Voilà ! Je pense que c'est ça...

A l'exclamation d'Edriel, les trois autres avaient relevé la tête. Ils venaient de sortir de la forêt. Le sentier débouchait sur une sorte de petite plate-forme délabrée, qui dominait l'île. Tout autour, on pouvait voir la mer à perte de vue. Un ciel gris et froid surplombait un grand bâtiment carré, au crépi déchiqueté, qui occupait presque tout l'espace, et étendait ses ruines crevées au milieu de buissons et de ronces. Des carreaux cassés sortaient de longues lianes vertes, et des espèces de gros lézards bruns se faufilaient entre les pierres. Muets, les quatre compagnons contournèrent l'ancien laboratoire. Il n'y avait qu'une entrée, au chambranle duquel bâillait une vieille porte à moitié hors de ses gonds. Prudemment, Irvine en tête, le petit groupe s'approcha :

- Etrange ! souffla Selfie en dépliant son nunchaku d'un air méfiant. Pas un monstre ne nous a encore sauté dessus !

- Ne parle pas trop vite... répliqua Irvine en poussant la porte vermoulue.

Le battant grinça en s'effaçant. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle ronde encombrée de vieilles tôles et de débris métalliques divers, tous mangés de rouille. Des câbles tranchés gisaient un peu partout à terre et sur les murs, voisinant avec les lianes et les toiles d'araignée. Néanmoins, au centre de la pièce, le sol était plus dégagé, autour d'un étrange socle de pierre sculpté. Y trônait, brillant par intermittence dans la pénombre, un superbe cristal bleu ciel. Les yeux d'Edriel se mirent à briller :

- Oui ! Je me souviens aussi de ça ! Je l'ai déjà vu ! Je le revoyais dans mes rêves ! Il est tellement beau, ce cristal !

Les autres observèrent avec méfiance le curieux clignotement de l'objet, tandis qu'elle s'avançait de deux pas, contemplant la pierre azurée avec amour :

- C'est trop chouette, comme déco ! C'est décidé, je le prends !

Elle n'avait pas fait un pas de plus vers le cristal qu'une poigne solide lui saisissait le bras et l'immobilisait :

- ça va pas, inconsciente ? Et si il était piégé ?!

Le regard d'Edriel s'enflamma, tandis que Selfie et Irvine se mettaient à prier tout bas...

- D'abord... Tu vas me lâcher immédiatement, Squall ! Je dis ça, si tu tiens à ta vie, bien sûr...

- Arrête de faire la gamine, tu veux ? Sois réaliste, pour une fois ! Piquer ce caillou... T'es vraiment sur ton nuage, toi !

- Lâche-moi, je te dis ! Je prendrais ce cristal si je veux !

Edriel secoua violemment son poignet, faisant perdre prise au jeune homme. Celui-ci fit la grimace en la lâchant avec irritation :

- Eh ben vas-y ! Cours à ta perte ! Ça nous fera des vacances !

- Nooon, Edi !

Mais le cri d'Irvine vint trop tard ; la jeune fille avait déjà atteint le cristal. A peine le bout de ses doigts l'avait-il effleuré qu'un flash de lumière bleue aveuglait les quatre amis.

- Oh, boulette... gémit Selfie.

- Je l'avais bien dit ! ronchonna Squall en empoignant fermement le manche de sa Gunblade.

Lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, ils s'aperçurent qu'une grande forme ailée s'était mise à flotter au dessus du cristal, emplissant la petite pièce de son envergure. Edriel était debout immobile devant l'apparition, absolument fascinée.

- Waah... Un dragon ! Un magnifique dragon ! Tu es quoi, au juste ? Une G-Force ?

- Je suis Bahamut, répondit la créature d'une voix grondante, le gardien des Sciences et des Secrets, la sentinelle de ces ruines où l'on m'a créé, il y a des années de cela.

- On s'est pas déjà croisés, tu penses ?

- Mais faites-la taire ! marmonna Selfie d'une voix plaintive, se frictionnant en vain les bras pour effacer sa chair de poule.

- Ah bon, tu crois ça possible ? soupira Irvine en s'appuyant avec philosophie sur sa carabine.

Squall, de son côté, restait muet, les yeux rivés sur Edriel.

- Je ne crois pas... répliqua le grand dragon. Je n'ai pas de mémoire. Juste assez pour me souvenir de ma tâche. Si vous voulez passer, vous devrez me combattre...

- ça marche ! s'exclama Edriel en se mettant aussitôt en position de garde.

- Argh ! s'étrangla Selfie en sursautant violemment.

- Oh, non... marmonna Irvine en laissant tomber son front dans sa main. Mais Edriel... Pourquoi..?

- Oh, le poids mort... grommela Squall en élevant sa Gunblade. Dégainez, vous deux, sinon on risque d'y rester...

Un long moment plus tard...

- Pfiouu ! J'suis crevée ! Mais on l'a eu ! Jolie victoire, collègues, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Comme le silence lui répondait, Edriel jeta un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule. Certes, ils avaient vaincu, mais à quel prix ! Irvine, à genoux au milieu d'un cimetière de balles et de chevrotines, soufflait comme un bœuf, l'index en sang d'avoir trop appuyé sur la gâchette. Un peu plus loin, appuyé de tout son poids sur une vieille caisse, Squall haletait sourdement, les dents serrées, ses yeux encore brillants de l'ardeur du combat. Quant à Selfie, elle était carrément affalée par terre de tout son long, pantelante, son nunchaku inutile à côté d'elle.

- Par pitié, quelqu'un aurait-il un MT-Psy pour moi ? Ou un petit sort de soin ?

- Eh ben ! Quelles mauviettes vous faites ! lâcha Edriel d'un ton très naturel.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase...

- Comment ça, _mauviettes _?!!!

- ça se voit que tu combats pas au corps à corps, toi !!

- Facile, de se planquer à l'arrière, et de ploumer tranquillement quelle G-Force on va invoquer !!!

Irvine se redressa avec difficulté et se traîna vers Selfie pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Pendant ce temps, Edriel se mordait les lèvres :

- D'abord, Squall, je te ferai dire, que je ne ploume pas, mais que je choisis intelligemment et sciemment ce que...

- Non mais écoutez-la !!!

L'intéressé battit moqueusement des cils et prit une voix haut perchée :

- _D'abord, Squall, je te ferais dire que je ne ploume pas..! J'ai invoqué mon p'tit renard bleu à deux balles parce que je voulais pas me prendre des sorts Météore dans la gueule !_

- Oh, mais je vois qu'il te reste de l'énergie ! Alors comme ça, on fait le grand blessé, et on trouve quand même la force de chercher les autres ?!

- Mais...

- Bon, ça suffit, tous les deux !

Squall et Edriel se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Irvine, qui soutenait Selfie chancelante :

- Sérieusement, Edriel, Squall a raison quelque part... On s'est battus à cause de toi et pour toi. Cette G-Force, maintenant qu'on l'a vaincue, elle est à ton service, non ? Tu pourras l'invoquer à même titre que Cerbère ou Shiva, c'est un pouvoir de plus ! Vrai ou faux ?

Edriel baissa la tête, gratta nerveusement le sol du bout du pied :

- Vrai... marmonna-t-elle à contrecoeur.

- Alors merci qui ?

- Ok... Merci les gars ! Vous êtes géniaux !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un sourire chaleureux, sauta au cou d'Irvine amusé et lui plaqua une bise enthousiaste sur la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers Selfie et serra son amie dans ses bras, avant de se retourner vers le socle de pierre d'où le cristal avait disparu.

- Voyons voir un peu ça...

- Et moi, je peux crever !

Edriel fit mine de ne pas avoir entendue la voix revendicatrice de Squall. Mais Irvine veillait :

- Edriel ?

- Nhh ?

- Squall t'a parlé...

- Ah bon, je n'ai rien entendu !

- Je crois que tu as oublié de lui donner son bisou de remerciement... susurra Selfie dont les yeux verts pétillaient de malice.

- AH, NON ! se récria l'intéressé qui devint rouge d'un seul coup.

- J'ai pas envie ! répliqua Edriel toute aussi rose.

- Pourquoi, « ah, non » ? s'étonna Irvine en clignant de l'œil à Selfie. Tu voulais qu'elle te remercie, non ?

- Je parlais d'un simple « merci » ! Vous déformez tout !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'exciter, vieux ! Regarde ça, t'es rouge ! On dirait que t'as pris un coup de soleil !

Squall se mordit violemment les lèvres et détourna son visage. Selfie et Irvine jubilaient tout bas :

- C'est plutôt son look de gothique raté qui va en prendre un coup ! insinua Edriel avec un regard perfide. Un goth bronzé, c'est vraiment pas terrible...

Squall lui jeta un regard assassin, mais Selfie enchaîna aussitôt :

- Allez, Edi, tu avais bien commencé ! Lui aussi, il a aidé à battre Bahamut ! Tu lui dois un peu de ta G-Force !

- Mais euh ! Vous aussi, vous en profitez, des G-Force, quand je vous les prête !

- Tu sais bien que c'est toi l'experte ! Allez, rien qu'un petit bisou, c'est pas la mer à boire !

- Je préfèrerai encore ça...

- Suffit, Squall ! coupa Irvine en tapant du poing sur une tôle. Allez, tous les deux, faites une trêve ! Embrassez-vous, quoi ! Ça nous changera un peu !

- Humpf !

- Grrmlbgr...

- Allez... sourit Selfie en poussant Edriel réticente vers Squall non moins défiant.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, et apparemment, cela agaçait prodigieusement la jeune fille. L'espace d'un instant, les deux querelleurs s'observèrent d'un œil méfiant et agressif. Yeux clairs dans yeux d'azur, pas un n'aurait cédé. Et puis, soudain, Edriel se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un rapide et silencieux baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Il le sentit à peine ; c'était léger et doux comme une aile de papillon... Un instant plus tard, Edriel s'était éloignée, le visage baissé, comme honteuse.

- Eh ben voilà !!!

- Vous voyez, c'était pas si difficile !

- Mmf...

- Hm...

- Squall, tu es toujours tout rouge !

- Edriel, pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? C'est l'humidité ?

Deux regards foudroyants firent taire Irvine et Selfie ravis de leur coup. Si ils gagnaient ce pari, c'était la BGU entière qui leur devait une tournée ! Pendant ce temps, Edriel et Squall –qui évitaient soigneusement de se regarder- s'étaient rapprochés du socle vide. Les deux autres les rejoignirent.

- Regardez ça... C'était sous le cristal...

- Cette espèce de bouton ?

- Oui. Si on appuyait ?

- Hélà ! Une catastrophe maximum par personne, c'est la règle ! Edriel, tu as déjà grillé ton quota !

- Oh, ça va, chef !

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec elle ! Et avant que tu le dises, mon chou, c'est pas par solidarité féminine, c'est sincère ! Appuyons ! On verra bien...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, Squall ?

- Moi, rien, répondit l'interpellé toujours un peu boudeur.

- Merci de ton précieux avis...

- Pas de quoi.

- Bon, alors vous êtes prêts ? Un, deux, trois, c'est parti !

Irvine appuya de la paume de la main sur l'étrange interrupteur. D'abord, rien ne se produisit, puis un sourd grondement résonna et le socle de pierre se mit à glisser lourdement sur la gauche, découvrant une sorte de puits sombre qui plongeait sous terre.

- Là ! triomphait Edriel. Vous voyez que j'avais raison !

- Il y a une échelle, remarqua Selfie. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une échelle...

Des barres de métal recourbées étaient scellées dans la paroi du mur de pierre.

- Qui descend en premier ? interrogea Irvine en écartant les bras.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Hé, j'ai posé une question ! Que les volontaires s'avancent d'un pas !

Edriel se mit à siffloter un petit air, tandis que Selfie se trémoussait d'un air nerveux. Squall semblait tout à coup très intéressé par le plafond...

- Ok, ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! ronchonna Irvine en se baissant pour rentrer dans le puits. Mais je vus préviens, je ferais un rapport sur le manque de bonne volonté, dans ce groupe !

- J'aime mieux ça que crever !

- Merci, Edriel ! répondit la voix d'Irvine déjà caverneuse. Tu es réconfortante !

Quelques instants plus tard...

- Waah... C'est zarbi, cet endroit !

Tandis que Selfie époussetait sa jupe, Irvine jetait un large coup d'œil circulaire. Ils avaient enfin trouvé ce fameux labo... La pièce rectangulaire, au plafond soutenu par quatre grosses colonnes de marbre, était dans un désordre indescriptible. Tôles, alambics, fioles, livres, débris de verre, tout était sens dessus dessous, jonchait le sol dans un chaos de fin de monde. On aurait dit qu'une tempête avait bouleversé la pièce. A l'inverse du reste du bâtiment, l'air ici n'était pas humide, mais sec et sentant fortement le produit chimique. En effet, plusieurs fioles, en se brisant, avaient répandu à terre leur contenu, des poudres blanches ou des liquides inconnus dont on voyait encore la traînée sombre sur le sol de pierre nue.

- Je crois que nous allons trouver pas mal de réponses à nos questions... marmonna Irvine, fasciné par l'étrange bric à brac.

A ce moment-là, un vacarme épouvantable retentit dans le puits dont Selfie et lui venait de déboucher. Un bruit de chute, un cliquetis d'armes et de ceinturons, et un hurlement féminin.

- C'est pas vrai... On peut pas les laisser seuls un moment, ces deux-là ?

Selfie poussa un gros soupir. Après le vacarme, ce fut un bruit de dispute :

- Espèce de gourde !!! Tu peux pas faire attention, des fois ?!!

- ça va, ça va ! J'ai juste manqué un échelon !

- Rien à foutre !! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès, parce que tu savais que j'allais amortir ta chute !! Regarde ça ! T'as réussi à rayer ma Gunblade !!

- Espèce de chochotte, avec ton couteau à beurre ! Tu oses pas dire que tu t'es fait mal en tombant, c'est ça ?

Dans un nuage de poussière, Squall et Edriel émergèrent du mur et rejoignirent leurs deux compagnons dans le laboratoire dévasté. Irvine les y attendait en tapant du pied, les bras croisés...

- Un couteau à beurre, la Gunblade ?!! Tu oses, en prime..?

- J'vais me gêner, tiens !!!

Edriel s'arrêta net. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage tandis qu'elle embrassait la pièce du regard. Elle rougit brusquement puis pâlit de manière effrayante, jusqu'à ce que son teint devienne cireux. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, puis un frémissement courut le long de son dos, avant que son corps tout entier ne se mette à frissonner frénétiquement. Les trois autres ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue dans un tel état d'épouvante.

- Edi, ça va ? interrogea timidement Selfie en s'avançant vers elle.

La jeune fille la contempla d'un regard vide. Ses grandes pupilles bleu doré s'agrandirent, se dilatèrent de façon effrayante :

- Nooooon !

Edriel se rejeta violemment en arrière, voulut s'engouffrer à nouveau dans le puits d'accès. Squall la retint à bras le corps :

- Hé ! Où tu vas ?

- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! J'ai mal ! Je brûle ! Je veux partir ! Lâchez-moi !

- Edriel ! Enfin, c'est nous ! Regarde, je suis Selfie ! Tu es avec nous ! Tu ne risques rien !

- Calme-toi ! Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe !

Graduellement, Edriel s'apaisa. Pas totalement, toutefois. Si elle sembla plus ou moins reprendre ses esprits, et abandonner l'idée de s'enfuir, elle frissonnait toujours comme un animal apeuré. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots contre la poitrine de Squall qui la tenait toujours à bras le corps.

- Eh ben... fit Irvine en se grattant pensivement la tempe. J'aurais tout vu...

Selfie était aussi déconcertée que lui. Quant à Squall, qui sentait Edriel pressée contre lui, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine, il se sentait plutôt... mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise, même.

- Euh... Youhou, Edi... Arrête-toi... C'est fini... Hey, Edi... Tu es en train de tremper ma chemise, là...

Ce fut le déclic qui changea tout. Edriel se rejeta aussitôt en arrière, comme réveillée en sursaut. Elle promena un regard défiant sur ses trois amis, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au laboratoire en chantier...

- ça va mieux, Edi ?

- Hem... Je pense que oui... J'ai eu... une sorte de flash. C'était horrible !! Je me souviens avoir... terriblement souffert dans cette pièce. Maintenant, j'en suis sûre : je connais cet endroit ... Il me donne des frissons... SI vous saviez comme j'ai peur... Une sorte d'angoisse sourde...

- C'est fini ! la consola gentiment Selfie en lui tapant dans le dos. On est là, avec toi. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. Viens, on va commencer à fouiller...

- Je... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Je crois que je vais aller vous attendre en haut du puits...

- Pas question, on ne se sépare pas ! répliqua Irvine d'un ton catégorique. Edriel, tu vas rester là, et affronter ta peur ! Si tu connais cet endroit, ça peut nous être utile... Allez jeter un coup d'œil de ce côté, avec Squall, Selfie et moi on s'occupe des placards !

- Ok... répondit l'intéressée d'un ton totalement dépourvu d'enthousiasme.

Squall haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la dizaine d'étagères que leur chef avait désigné. Réticente, Edriel le suivit, sans cesser de jeter des regards furtifs autour d'elle. Elle tremblait toujours un peu, et respirait par à-coups...

- Que des fioles bizarres ! marmonna Squall en effleurant les flacons du bout des doigts. Je me demande à quoi tout ça lui servait...

- Sans doute à prendre la poussière... grommela Edriel, les mains dans les poches.

- Yierk... Regarde... ça, on dirait du sang...

- Charmant.

- Hey ! Mate-moi un peu ça... ça te dit rien, ce symbole ?

Squall s'était emparé d'une fiole ronde, remplie d'un liquide sombre et assez dense. Edriel jeta un coup d'œil distrait pardessus l'épaule du jeune homme et aussitôt sursauta. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sur l'étiquette figurait un étrange symbole. Une sorte de hiéroglyphe un peu étrange. Exactement le même qu'elle portait tatoué sous son poignet gauche.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrachant le flacon des mains de Squall.

- Je crois que tu ne crois pas si bien dire... remarqua-t-il.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit Irvine qui les rejoignait, suivi de Selfie.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Edriel déboucha le flacon, le renifla avec curiosité :

- Ouais... Du sang. Sûrement le mien.

- Comment ?! s'étonna Irvine en s'emparant du flacon.

Lorsque Selfie et lui aperçurent le symbole sur l'étiquette, ils tressaillirent.

- Nom d'un chien ! Edi, c'est ton...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La jeune fille ne les écoutait pas. Lentement, mécaniquement, elle leur avait tourné le dos et se dirigeait dans un coin de la pièce. Entre deux colonnes, il y avait une sorte de table d'autopsie, maculée d'étranges et anciennes traînées sombres...

- Oh lala... gémit Selfie. Edriel, ne me dis pas que..?

Lorsqu'elle toucha la chose du bout des doigts, Edriel fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé :

- De la lumière... Un couteau... Comme j'ai mal.. ! Mais il ne m'écoute pas... Il dose des potions... Elle ont un goût atroce... ça me brûle la gorge... Ahh !!

Consterné, Irvine, Squall et Selfie s'entre-regardaient sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Soudain, leur amie se cabra violemment, rejeta la vieille table sur le côté d'un mouvement puissant.

- Edi, qu'et-ce que tu...

Elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle s'était approchée du pan de mur lisse qu'elle avait dégagé. Ses mains s'y posèrent, hésitantes, et palpèrent la pierre d'une manière machinale. Ses doigts s'engagèrent dans les rainures qui délimitaient le bloc de pierre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? s'interrogea Selfie en la contemplant d'un air éberlué.

- Vous croyez que ce mur pourrait être... Une sorte de porte ? avança Irvine en se grattant la tempe d'un air songeur.

- Une porte ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! ricana Squall en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur une sorte de compteur électrique scellé au mur.

Le boîtier s'enfonça mollement dans le mur, accompagné d'un « oups ! » surpris du coupable. Il y eut un sourd grondement, et le mur lisse disparut soudain, remplacé par un rectangle de lumière bleue aveuglante. Edriel fut comme avalée par la lumière.

- Merde ! souffla Squall en se mordant les lèvres. Hey, Edi !

A son tour, il s'approcha de la lumière, et s'évanouit dans un flash aveuglant. Selfie et Irvine durent se protéger les yeux. Quand ils abaissèrent leurs bras, lumière, porte, amis -tout avait disparu. Il ne restait que le pan de mur lisse et le boîtier profondément enfoncé dans le mur.

- C'est pas vrai... bégaya Irvine d'une voix blanche. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai... Squall ! Edi ! Revenez, c'est pas marrant...

- Tu vas t'ouvrir ?! s'écria Selfie en sanglotant nerveusement, appuyant frénétiquement sur le boîtier.

Mais rien ne bougea.

- Oh lala, la boulette... gémit la jeune fille en se tordant les doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, Irvine ?

- Il faut retourner à la BGU le plus vite possible, et alerter les autorités ! Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon...

_Quelque part, de l'autre côté..._

- Ouch ! Ma tête ! Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose !

Comme Squall ne répondait pas, Edriel ouvrit les yeux... Et les referma aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. On la refait... Elle entrouvrit à nouveau les cils...

- Mais c'est pas vrai !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle se trouvait dans un petit labo souterrain. A présent, elle était étendue sur un lit de mousse, dans une étrange forêt. Apparemment, il faisait nuit, et les sous-bois étaient d'une magnifique couleur bleu nuit. Couleur qui, à la limite, pouvait se concevoir si les arbres et les plantes en général n'avaient pas brillé d'une lueur argentée peu naturelle ! Interloquée, Edriel restait bouche bée, contemplant la féerique forêt sans comprendre.

- Squall ? Squall, tu as ton appareil jetable ?

Comme la première fois, le silence lui répondit. La jeune fille serra les poings :

- Ecoute, vieux, arrête de faire le gosse ! Le genre « j'te parle plus », c'est un peu dépassé, à notre âge...

Silence. Edriel se sentit bouillonner d'exaspération. Elle se retourna violemment, les mains sur les hanches :

- Bon, ça suffit, mainte... Oh, Squall !

Le jeune homme était étendu de tout son long dans les herbes argentées, apparemment inconscient. La colère d'Edriel tomba d'un coup. Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle hésita un moment, puis s'empara du poignet de Squall, chercha son pouls. Enfin, elle le trouva, et sa respiration se tranquillisa. Selon toute apparence, il n'était qu'un peu sonné par la téléportation inopportune qu'ils venaient de subir. Mais où avaient-ils pu bien tomber, nom de nom ?! Pour se rassurer totalement, elle se pencha avec précaution au dessus du visage du jeune homme, pour guetter son souffle. Il était si faible qu'elle ne l'entendait pas... Elle se pencha encore un peu plus... Toujours rien. Elle essaya de ne pas écouter en elle la voix qui la traitait d'hypocrite. C'est vrai que le visage de Squall, paisible et endormi, n'était pas dénué d'un certain... charme ténébreux... d'une sorte de... mystère. Voir carrément d'une sombre beauté. Ses traits fins et purs, froids et parfaits... Le trait de charbon élégant des sourcils... La courbe sensuelle des lèvres... Euh...

Edriel se serait volontiers donné des gifles. Mais qu'attendait donc son amour-propre pour se révolter ?! Ce mec lui avait planté le lapin de sa vie, au bal de la BGU !!! Il fallait...

Soudain, sa décision fut prise. La jeune fille se redressa un peu, prit fermement le dormeur par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier :

- Hey ! Debout là-dedans !

- Nhh...

Les yeux de cristal bleu de Squall s'ouvrirent d'un coup :

- Hein ? Edriel ? Qu'est-ce que... D'abord, _où sommes-nous ?!!_

- En voilà une question constructive ! se moqua Edriel en l'aidant à s'asseoir contre un arbre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'es passé, bon Dieu ?! C'était quoi, cette con de porte ?!

- Ah, c'était une porte ? Une information pour une autre : je crois qu'elle nous a téléportés !

- Oui, ça je m'en doute, mais où ?!!

- Et comment tu veux que je le sache ?! s'écria Edriel avec véhémence, agacée de la déferlante de questions.

Squall se prit le front à deux mains en gémissant :

- Bon... Avant tout, on va se calmer... J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, moi...

- Ouais, t'as raison, un peu à moi de poser des colles ! Ils sont passés où, Irvine et Selfie ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi...

- Mais c'est la dèche !!!

Squall se recroquevilla contre l'arbre où il était appuyé :

- Ahh... Arrête de crier ! Tu me vrilles les tympans, et ces enfoirés se vengent sur mon cerveau ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que les deux ne nous ont pas suivis. Ils étaient assez loin de la porte, quand elle est apparue...

- Ah ! Mais... Et toi ? interrogea Edriel soudain perplexe. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

Squall réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. Il essaya une vague grimace, puis détourna les yeux :

- Eh bien... Je pense que je t'ai suivie à l'insu de mon plein gré... quand Irvine m'a poussé...

Edriel écarquilla les yeux, puis renonça à comprendre, au grand soulagement de Squall. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, lança un regard perçant aux alentours :

- Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais j'ai pas l'intention de camper ici ! Tu viens ? Essayons au moins de trouver une trace de civilisation... ajouta-t-elle avec un gros soupir.

­- Mais tu es quelqu'un de très optimiste, dis-moi !

- Carrément, on me le dit souvent. Allez, vieux, lève tes fesses et on y va !

- Restons polis ! sursauta Squall en fronçant ses beaux sourcils.

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, apparemment handicapé par sa jambe droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ?

- Rien.

- Tu boites.

- Mais non !

- Mais si !

- Oublie-moi, un peu...

- Bon, c'est d'accord, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi !

- Mais je ne t'ai rien deman...s'insurgea Squall stupéfait.

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, Edriel avait passé son bras sous le sien, et l'entraînait à travers les buissons. Le jeune homme renonça à protester. Après tout... Pourquoi pas ? C'était moins douloureux, et assez... Voyons, n'ayons pas peur des mots... Agréable. Comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle s'était pendue à son cou pour pleurer, il éprouvait quelque chose d'étrange, une chaleur diffuse qui partait de l'endroit où son corps était en contact avec le sien. Etait-ce ce sentiment stupide, encore..? Ah, non ! Il avait déjà donné avec cette peste de Linoa ! Et cette autre peste-là lui en voulait à mort pour un malentendu, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui laisser expliquer ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il ne se laisse pas reprendre au piège de... Dans l'immédiat, il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'un hargneux :

- Tu me marches sur le pied !

- Et tu t'attends à ce que je te fasse des excuses à genoux ?

- Et d'abord, où on va ?

- J'sais pas. Droit devant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve... Et ben ça y est, c'est fait ! Voilà un magnifique sentier...

A force d'écarter les ronces et les arbustes argentés, ils avaient finis par déboucher sur un large chemin de terre battue, creusé d'ornières. Tacitement, ils restèrent sur le bord de la voie, et s'entre-regardèrent rapidement.

- ça ressemble à une trace de civilisation, non ?

- Tout dépend du point de vue... répliqua Squall en haussant les épaules. Ça peut aussi être une piste empruntée par un troupeau d'éléphants...

- Des éléphants ? Dans une forêt comme ça ? Je suis sceptique, là...

- Et si ils sont aussi argentés ?

- A force de faire l'entêté, tu imites aussi très bien l'idiot...

- Edriel, je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je t'em... Hé ! C'est quoi, ce bruit ?

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit un lointain bourdonnement, qui s'amplifiait progressivement, comme s'il se rapprochait... Edriel jeta un regard moqueur à Squall :

- A défaut d'éléphant, c'est peut-être une race inconnue d'abeille mutante...

- T'es stupide. C'est le vrombissement absolument im-pres-sion-nant d'une moto à gros cylindres.

Le son de la voix de Squall avait soudain pris une tonalité extasiée. Edriel soupira avant de se tourner vers l'une des extrémités de la route. Squall avait raison. Elle distingua bientôt deux points noirs qui se rapprochaient d'eux à toute vitesse, en produisant un grondement assourdissant croisé avec le crissement d'une scie électrique. Machinalement, Edriel leva le pouce.

Un rugissement de moteur plus tard, les deux engins stoppaient dans un dérapage impeccable et un crissement assourdissant devant les deux amis.

- On vous dépose ?

Le premier motard avait enlevé son casque, et secouait une longue chevelure blonde aux reflets dorés. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge, avec une paire de grands yeux verts et brillants. Squall ne put soutenir l'intensité de son regard longtemps et tourna la tête vers le second arrivant. Lui ne portait pas de casque. C'était un homme brun plutôt jeune, aux traits fins et pâles, enveloppé d'une cape rouge. Ses yeux étranges n'étaient pas aussi inquisiteurs que ceux de sa compagne, mais insondables, profonds, comme s'ils recelaient à eux seuls toute la sagesse du monde.

Il balaya du regard Squall et Edriel, esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

- Etranges auto-stoppeurs... dit-il d'une voix rauque, un peu cassée.

Squall jeta un coup d'œil furibond à Edriel :

- _Tu faisais du stop ?!_

Edriel, surprise, s'aperçut enfin de la position anormale de son pouce :

- Ah ! Euh... Mince ! Ben, oui... En fait, je...

- Alors ? Vous voulez aller quelque part, oui ou non ?

Edriel leva la tête vers la jeune fille :

- En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment où nous sommes, maintenant, donc...

- Ben moi non plus, faut demander à lui !

La motarde désigna l'homme en rouge, qui chassa une mèche de devant son visage avant de répondre :

- Vous êtes quelque part...

- Nooon, trop fort, on est _quelque part_ !!! T'as entendu ça, Edi ? Ça nous avance, non ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir, reprocha l'homme.

- Rooh, Squall ! fit Edriel en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- Aïe ! Arrière, je suis un grand blessé, moi !

- Cette forêt n'a pas de nom, mais vous êtes près de l'antique Domaine des Anciens...

- J'veux pas dire, mais un Domaine des Anciens est forcément antique !

- Squall, tu te calmes ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait, le monsieur ?

- J'suis pas ton chien !!!

- Dites...

Edriel reporta son regard sur la jeune fille blonde :

- Si vous voulez pas qu'on vous prenne, faut le dire tout de suite... On n'a pas tout notre temps, nous...

- En fait...

Edriel essaya d'ignorer Squall qui bougonnait dans sa moustache, et le regard intimidant de l'homme en rouge. Comment expliquer ça ?

- Eh bien... C'est une longue histoire, mais... Nous ne sommes pas vraiment d'ici, et...

- Vous voulez aller où, en fait ? s'impatienta l'autre.

- Euh... Vous connaissez la BGU ?

- La QUOI ?

- La BGU ! La Balamb Garden University ! C'est une université de mercenaires très notoire, qui...

La fille aux yeux verts se tourna vers son compagnon :

- Tu connais ça, toi, Vincent ?

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Bon. Si Vincent connaît pas, ça n'existe pas. D'où vous vos débarquez, vous deux ?

- De Balamb. Vous connaissez Balamb, au moins ? reprit Edriel d'une voix suppliante.

Le nommé Vincent secoua négativement la tête.

- Deling City ?

- Non.

- Galbadia ?

- Non.

- Esthar, quand même ?

- Non.

Vincent échangea un regard perplexe avec la jeune fille blonde.

- Putain, Squall, on est tombés où ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ! Si ça se trouve, on est tombés sur les seuls pingouins du continent qui ont jamais eu de contacts avec la civilisation !!

- Euh, du calme, Squall...

La motarde s'empourpra, apparemment vexée.

- Vincent, il nous a traités de pingouins ! Tu vas pas laisser faire ça quand même ?

- Non, répondit sobrement l'interpellé.

- Et d'abord, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un pingouin ?

- Non.

- Moi, non plus, avoua la jeune fille en faisant une petite moue.

Ce fut au tour d'Edriel et Squall d'échanger des regards incertains.

- Et à part « non », il sait dire quoi, son pote ?

- Il sait dire « Vous êtes quelque part... »

- « ... cette forêt n'as pas de nom... », gnagnagna, ouais, pas terrible, comme conversation. Ouvre les yeux, Edi, c'est des paumés ! Ils savent même pas ce que c'est qu'un pingouin !!!

- Ben, tu le sais, toi ?

- Bien sûr !!!

- Ah, c'est quoi ?

- EDRIEL !!!

- Hé, toi, le petit qui fait le malin, oui, toi...

Piqué, Squall fit volte-face vers Vincent :

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

- Parfaitement ! répliqua tranquillement l'intéressé. Tu connais Midgar ?

- Euh... A priori... Non.

- Costa del Sol ?

- ... Non...

- Junon ?

- Non.

- La Shinra ?

- La quoi ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Vincent en se rasseyant paisiblement sur sa selle. Les paumés, ce n'est pas nous, c'est vous.

- Mais... mais... Mais on est où, Edi ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! s'écria Edriel. Ça fait au moins cinq pages qu'on se pose la même question ! Et moi, je trouve que le monsieur et la dame sont très patients de nous écouter nous interroger !

- J'suis pas un gamin !

- Arrête de bouger, tu vas finir par vraiment te faire mal à la jambe !

Edriel leva un regard navré vers les deux motards :

- Je suis désolée... Il ne sait vraiment pas se tenir... Vous devez nous prendre pour des...

- ... pingouins !

- Mais non, Vincent ! s'écria la fille au yeux verts, apparemment compatissante. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont un problème ! On devrait les aider !

- Et on ne suit plus tes ondes négatives ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... marmonna la jeune fille en se tordant les mains, indécise.

Soudain, l'homme en rouge se redressa, aux aguets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea sa compagne.

- A propos d'ondes négatives... J'entends quelque chose de pas net dans les parages...

- Quoi ? Moi, j'entends rien !

- Moi non plus, avoua Edriel.

Squall haussa les épaules.

- Si, c'est plus net, maintenant... Un cliquetis d'armes... Des cris... Une bagarre ! Je vais voir, Polty. Reste ici, garde les bécanes !

- Si tu veux...

D'un bond aérien, Vincent avait bondi à terre, et s'engouffrait maintenant dans les broussailles, comme sur une piste. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

- Il a une oreille formidable, hein ? sourit la jeune fille blonde en descendant à son tour de sa moto. Au fait, je m'appelle Poltergeist. Et vous ?

- Edriel. Et cette tête de mule, là, c'est Squall.

- Restons polis...

Squall étouffa un grognement de douleur, et s'appuya plus lourdement sur l'épaule d'Edriel. Poltergeist lui jeta un regard inquiet, puis s'assit dans l'herbe sur le talus, près d'une grande flaque d'eau transparente.

- Asseyons-nous, proposa-t-elle à Edriel. On pourra parler plus à l'aise, et ce jeune homme pourra récupérer.

Edriel opina et obéit. Elle se baissa doucement, étendit Squall à côte d'elle.

- Alors ? D'où venez-vous exactement ?

Edriel aurait bien voulu répondre aux questions de Poltergeist, mais Squall respirait de façon de plus en plus hachée, et râlait sourdement. La jeune fille se pencha, et desserra le col de sa veste d'une main légère :

- Tu devrais te calmer... conseilla-t-elle. Tu vois, tu t'énerves, et ça te fais encore plus mal... Calme-toi...

Le jeune homme avale difficilement, mais son regard clair s'apaisa. Il battit des paupières, finit par fermer les yeux. Edriel posa une main sur son front, le trouva brûlant :

- Repose-toi un peu... On verra tout à l'heure...

Comme Squall ne répondait pas, apparemment assoupi, elle se tourna vers Poltergeist :

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Si tu veux essayer d'expliquer d'où tu viens, c'est maintenant.

- Ah... Et bien...

- Voilà. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes...

- Eh bien... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu es sans doute tombée dans un monde parallèle au tien. D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, les deux ne sont pas trop différents, tu devrais vite t'habituer...

- M... Mais...

Les lèvres d'Edriel se mirent à trembler :

- Imagine que... que... qu'on ne puisse jamais rentrer chez nous, Squall et moi ? Qu'on n'arriva pas à passer de l'autre côté ?!

La voix de la jeune fille était devenue plaintive, et de grosses larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Poltergeist lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule :

- Il n'y a pas de raison... Si vous êtes arrivés, vous pourrez repartir... Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera. En attendant, ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Vous resterez avec Vincent et moi, y a pas de lézard. Et puis, vois le côté positif des choses : ça vous fait voyager ! Y a des coins pas mal, dans ce monde, tu sais...

Reconnaissante, Edriel essaya de ravaler ses sanglots et dédia un grand sourire à Poltergeist. A ce moment, un froissement de branchages leur parvint à proximité, et l'instant d'après, Vincent sortait des fourrés, tenant un corps inconscient sur une de ses larges épaules.

- Vincent ! s'écria Poltergeist en se levant d'un bond.

Elle s'élança à la rencontre de l'homme en rouge, porta une main inquiète à sa joue pâle où s'étendait une balafre sanglante :

- Tu t'es battu ? Tu es blessé ? Oh, Vincent !

Du bout des doigts, la jeune fille tâtait doucement la plaie, et essayait d'étancher son saignement. Vincent saisit le poignet de Poltergeist et l'éloigna fermement :

- Rien de grave. S'il te plaît, occupe-toi plutôt de lui... Il est épuisé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme en rouge posa au sol avec précaution le corps inconscient qu'il portait. Intriguée, Poltergeist s'approcha d'un pas. Elle ne voyait que le dos de l'homme, et une masse d'épis blonds qui dégringolaient sur sa nuque. Elle s'agenouilla avec précaution, tandis qu'Edriel offrait courtoisement un mouchoir propre à Vincent pour éponger le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Merci.

- C'est naturel.

- Hey, Vincent, c'est qui, ce type ? Tu le connais ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Poltergeist :

- Bien sûr. C'est lui, le héros dont je t'ai parlé...

- Un héros ? répéta Edriel, surprise.

- _Ça_, le héros qui a sauvé la Terre ? reprit Poltergeist d'un air sceptique. Il est complètement hors de service, ton héros !

- Ils étaient trois contre lui... Et des mecs pas nets...

Vincent jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Edriel, qui cilla. Pourquoi ce regard noir ?

- Il faudra qu'on parle, Polty ! glissa-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne. Cette fille ressemble à des gens peu recommandables...

- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle est super gentille ! Et en plus, elle vient d'un autre monde, pas de risques !

- On dit toujours ça... marmonna Vincent en se détournant, les bras croisés.

- Arrête de faire la gueule ! J'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

Edriel, un peu à l'écart, essayait en vain de comprendre l'objet du litige. Elle finit par abandonner et, mal à l'aise, se rassit près de Squall toujours inconscient.

- Mmm...

- Oh, Vincent, il se réveille, ton héros !

- C'est pas _mon_ héros !

- Il s'appelle comment, au fait ? reprit Poltergeist en prenant l'inconnu par l'épaule pour le retourner sur le dos.

- Clad.

- Clad... souffla Poltergeist en frissonnant.

Entre les mèches de cheveux en bataille, elle parvint à distinguer le visage de l'homme. Il était assez pâle mais pas autant que celui de Vincent. Sa bouche entrouverte soufflait irrégulièrement l'air de ses poumons. Il était vêtu d'une veste bleu nuit sans manche, qui laissait entrevoir son torse. « Pas mal... » pensa Poltergeist, « Vraiment pas mal... » Elle se retourna plusieurs fois de suite vers Vincent, le regardant d'un air insistant.

- Quoi ?

- Non non, rien !

- Alors ?

- Alors, ben, il a l'air pas trop moche... Euh... amoché !

- Lapsus ! souffla Edriel de son côté.

- Chht !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit Vincent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien d'important !

- Je te remercie !

- Nhh...

Poltergeist reporta son regard sur le jeune homme étendu devant elle. Il était... totalement abandonné. Les muscles relâchés donnaient à son corps un faux air de fragilité, à son visage des allures angéliques. Les cils qui frangeaient ses paupières couvraient délicatement ses joues d'une ombre frissonnante...Ses lèvres frémissaient, à la recherche d'un souffle qui semblait lui manquer...

- Dois-je lui..? interrogea Poltergeist avec candeur, en se tournant vers Vincent.

- ... Non ! se récria vivement son compagnon.

- Mais tu m'avais expliqué qu'on pouvait sauver des gens, comme ça...

- T'es pas dans un conte de fées, ici ! Non, c'est non !

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais le sauver ! Tu sais pas ce que tu veux !

- Il n'aura pas besoin de ça... Je pense...

Clad gémit à nouveau, plus fort. Un de ses bras bougea légèrement, mais retomba aussitôt. Poltergeist lança un regard de défi à Vincent, et se pencha sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Polty... la rappela son ami d'une voix de reproches.

Edriel observait la scène, perplexe, essayant de démêler les rapports complexes qui reliaient ces trois êtres. Evidemment, il lui manquait quelques données... Elle se promit de poser quelques questions à Poltergeist, plus tard, histoire de préciser le schéma...

Cette dernière s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du visage du blessé. Elle retint sa respiration, appela doucement :

- Clad...

- Nhh...

- Tu entends ma voix ?

- ... oui...

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent d'un coup, baignant Poltergeist de la lumière éblouissante de deux saphirs couleur d'eau. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois, puis s'agrandirent... Clad se redressa d'un bond, s'assit en s'appuyant lourdement sur ses bras.

- Qui... Qui es-tu ?

- Poltergeist... susurra la jeune fille avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est elle dont je t'avais parlé, ajouta Vincent de loin. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Elle est un peu sauvage, des fois, mais avec toi, le courant a l'air de bien passer...

Clad reporta son regard bleu sur Poltergeist. Elle souriait toujours... D'un sourire merveilleux... Si doux, si innocent... Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un sourire comme ça... Ebloui, il secoua la tête, prit le parti de se rasseoir plus confortablement, en s'appuyant au tronc d'un arbre. En relevant le visage, il aperçut Edriel et Squall à quelques mètres de lui. Il sursauta violemment. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille, un tremblement violent le parcourut, et il saisit son bras gauche en grimaçant de douleur.

- Clad ? interrogea Poltergeist stupéfaite. Ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? interrogea Edriel non moins surprise. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- La Geostigma, mm ? lança Vincent en s'avançant à son tour, pour venir examiner le bras de Clad. Tu as vu ? ajouta-t-il plus bas. Comme elle _leur_ ressemble ?

- Certes...

- Clad, on a à parler... C'est grave...

Poltergeist, voyant que les deux hommes ne s'occupaient plus d'elle, revint s'asseoir près d'Edriel, qui avait pâli :

- Je me trompe, ou je ne leur suis pas sympathique ?

- T'en fais pas, répondit Poltergeist d'un ton conciliant. Autant Vincent est zarb, des fois, autant ce Clad a l'air de l'être encore plus... Même s'il est plutôt mignon... ça ne gâche rien, remarque. Ces deux-là ensembles... Laisse tomber... Hé, ça va, Edriel ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

- Je... Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour... marmonna la jeune fille en se levant brusquement.

- Ok, je veille sur ton chéri !

- Tu veux dire... _ça _?! répliqua vivement Edriel en désignant Squall.

- Ben ouais ! Pourquoi, vous vous êtes disputés ?

- On fait que ça. Et on ne sort pas ensemble. Plutôt faire du bouche à bouche au premier venu !

- Y a des occaz où tu perdrais pas au change... remarqua Poltergeist en coulant un regard sans équivoque vers Clad.

- . Mais veille sur lui quand même... C'est un compagnon d'armes...

- Nan, pasque c'est pas ton copain, j'allais le laisser crever...

- Tu rigoles, c'est ça ?

- _Bvoui._

Poltergeist lui lança un clin d'œil complice, et Edriel, soulagée, disparut dans les buissons. Elle se sentait horriblement seule, abandonnée et incomprise. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Arriverait-elle un jour à revenir chez elle ? Pourquoi Vincent et Clad se défiaient-ils d'elle comme ça ? Aveugle, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille s'éloignait à grands pas, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit, et s'arrêta sous un grand arbre, les yeux dans le vague. C'était un rêve, un sale cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller, bientôt, de toute façon...

Toute à sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'abattit derrière elle, la ceinturant solidement en un clin d'œil. Affolée, elle voulut crier, mais une main froide s'abattit sur sa bouche. Elle sentit contre son cou la morsure glacée du canon d'une arme à feu et cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et essaya en vain de calmer sa respiration haletante. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, encore ? A moins que... Se pouvait-il que ce soit un de ceux qui avaient agressé Clad, tout à l'heure ?

- Du calme, beauté... souffla une voix doucereuse à son oreille. Ce n'est qu'à regret que je te tuerais... Tu es trop... _rare_ pour cela...

Le souffle chaud de l'inconnu chatouilla la nuque d'Edriel, qui essaya de se tordre le cou pour apercevoir son visage. Peine perdue, il la serrait trop fort, l'immobilisant totalement. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger sa main.

- Vous me faites mal... siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées. Si vous continuez à serrer comme ça, vous allez me briser les côtes...

- Quel dommage ce serait... répondit l'autre de sa voix suave.

Un moment, elle crut que l'étreinte se desserrait. Elle comprit l'instant d'après que son agresseur ne faisait que changer de prise. Ses mains glissèrent lentement de ses épaules sur sa poitrine, sa taille, en épousant posément leur forme. La jeune fille vira à l'écarlate en un clin d'œil, essaya à nouveau de se dégager :

- Mais lâchez-moi !! Qui vous permet..?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un bras puissant l'obligea à se retourner, tandis que des lèvres brûlantes se posaient sur les siennes, forçant leur faible barrage. Prise par surprise, la jeune fille essaya en vain de repousser l'inconnu. Peine perdue, elle se retrouva adossée à un arbre, immobilisée par une poigne de fer. Paniquée, elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, aperçut vaguement un front pâle et de longues mèches argentées...

D'un mouvement machinal, elle rendit profondément la légère morsure qu'on lui imposait. Son agresseur laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, et se rejeta enfin en arrière, s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans quitter Edriel de son regard froid.

Maintenant, elle pouvait le dévisager ; et sa première réaction fut un cri de surprise. Si il avait fait un peu plus sombre, elle aurait juré qu'elle se voyait elle-même dans un miroir : le jeune homme lui ressemblait d'une manière extraordinaire. Voir même inquiétante. La même peau pâle, presque diaphane, la même chevelure lisse et argentée, et exactement les mêmes yeux, d'un bleu doré peu commun, étranges et indéchiffrables. Passé le moment de la surprise, Edriel leur trouva une lumière bizarre, à la fois cruelle et infiniment triste. Il n'avait pas cessé de le tenir en respect avec son arme, mais la laissait accuser leur ressemblance.

- Tu vois ? jeta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui... Je ne comprends pas... Qui es-tu ?

- Peu importe. Mais nous sommes de la même race, nous sommes les mêmes, ça, c'est sûr...

- Impossible. Je ne viens pas de ce monde !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi... susurra le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse. Toi aussi, tu es comme nous... Artificielle... Inhumaine...

- Pardon ?

- ...Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en ait d'autres, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Tu vas me suivre ! Nous aviserons avec les autres !

Edriel écarquilla les yeux :

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Faut te faire soigner, mec !

- Tu sais que tu es comme nous... souffla le jeune homme en se rapprochant lentement. Tu sais que tu es issue des cellules de Jenova...

- Et ta thérapie, elle se passe comment ? répliqua Edriel en reculant, jusqu'à se retrouver adossée contre l'arbre.

- Tu es bornée...

Il était tout près d'elle, maintenant. Soucieuse de ne pas baisser les yeux, Edriel devait lever un peu la tête, nerveuse. Elle essaya d'ignorer la petite voix en elle, qui lui soufflait qu'elle avait peut être eut tort de se débattre, tout à l'heure. Le jeune homme était beau ; ses traits pâles, presque féminins, étaient d'une finesse remarquable, et d'une douceur terriblement tentatrice. Seule la démentait la lueur malveillante tapie au fond de ses grands yeux en amande, si semblables aux siens. Comme il se penchait à nouveau, la jeune fille détourna le visage :

- Et d'abord, qui c'est, Jenova ?

- Tu serais donc inconsciente de tes origines..? Jenova est notre mère, à nous, qui avons été créé artificiellement à partir de ses cellules... Voici quelques années, elle a disparue... Nous la cherchons à travers le monde. Joins-toi à nous, jeune fille ; nous devons la retrouver...

- Pas question, repartit Edriel qui était de plus persuadée d'être tombée sur un dérangé. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à chercher cette fille. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être ma mère, je viens d'un autre...

Le jeune homme avait levé brusquement la tête, apparemment aux aguets. Edriel tendit l'oreille à son tour. Bientôt, des voix lui parvinrent, qui semblaient appeler quelqu'un :

- Yazoo !

- Reviens, nous partons !

« Alors, il s'appelle Yazoo... » pensa Edriel.

Elle s'aperçut soudain que le jeune homme, tout occupé à écouter, ne la regardait plus.

« Erreur fatale... sourit intérieurement Edriel. Dommage... Adieu, bel agresseur... »

En un éclair, elle se coula de l'autre côté du gros tronc de l'arbre, puis se glissa dans les buissons sans un bruit, se mit à ramper avec une adresse consommée. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était première de sa classe à la BGU, la plus prestigieuse école de mercenaires de son monde... L'instant d'après, quand Yazoo se retourna, elle était loin. Furieux, le jeune homme se mordit violemment les lèvres de dépit.

Lorsqu'elle revint à son point de départ, Clad et Vincent étaient toujours en pleine discussion. Un peu plus loin, fidèle à sa promesse, Poltergeist n'avait pas changé de place. Dès qu'elle aperçut Edriel, elle sourit et la héla d'un signe de main :

- Ah, te voilà ! Viens, ton blessé est réveillé !

Sincèrement soulagée, Edriel se précipita, se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Poltergeist. Squall, toujours étendu, avait néanmoins rouvert ses grands yeux de cristal. Ses traits se détendirent en voyant Edriel se pencher vers lui :

- Enfin... J'ai failli croire que... tu m'avais... abandonné...

- Mais non...

La jeune fille saisit sans hésiter la main que Squall lui tendait au prix d'un grand effort. Elle la serra dans les siennes d'un mouvement convulsif. Poltergeist fronça un sourcil moqueur : « Plutôt faire du bouche à bouche au premier venu », mm ? Squall sursauta, puis ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, pour mieux apprécier la douceur de l'instant... Si seulement il osait... Il rouvrit les yeux. Edriel lui souriait. Signifiait-elle par là qu'elle voulait elle aussi enterrer la hache de guerre ? Tout à coup, il s'aperçut d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille saignait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es... arrivé..? interrogea-t-il en effleurant la bouche d'Edriel du bout des doigts.

Elle fronça un sourcil, porta sa main à ses lèvres sans comprendre... Elles lui faisaient bien un peu mal, mais comment pouvait-il savoir..? De son côté, Poltergeist s'était penchée pour observer Edriel sous le nez. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise :

- Non, comme tu saignes !

Edriel frémit, et rougit en se détournant. Poltergeist, qui avait eu le temps d'observer la plaie, parut soudain comprendre et hocha la tête.

- Edriel... reprit Squall d'un ton de reproche.

- C'est rien, c'est rien... Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, c'est tout ! Je me suis mordu les lèvres un peu fort...

- Ah bon...

Voyant que le jeune homme paraissait rassuré, Poltergeist tira un peu Edriel à l'écart :

- Nervosité excessive, mm ? On m'en conte pas, à moi !

- De quoi tu veux parler ? répliqua Edriel d'une voix gênée.

- Tu peux me le dire, je n'en parlerais pas : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?

- Mais personne !

- Tu mens ! Qui tu as rencontré, dans les bois ?

- Je ne sais pas... Un jeune homme... avoua enfin Edriel. Je sais seulement qu'il s'appelle Yazoo. Et je crois qu'il faisait partie de la bande qui a attaqué Clad...

- Et toi ? Pas trop de mal à part cette jolie plaie ?

- Non, je m'en suis tiré sans autre dommage. Je lui ai glissé entre les doigts...

Poltergeist dévisagea Edriel qui avait l'air profondément troublée :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé, Edriel ? Tu es toute bizarre...

- Il me ressemblait... Comme un frère. Comme un clone, plutôt. J'en tremble encore, c'était... Comme un autre moi. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui, parce qu'il disait qu'on était pareils... Créé à partir des mêmes cellules, celle d'une femme appelée Jenova... Bien sûr, c'est impossible, mais... Je sais pas... ça me fait froid, en y repensant...

Poltergeist fronça gravement les sourcils :

- Jenova... Jenova... Ce nom me dit bien quelque chose... Je crois que Vincent a du m'en parler, un jour ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté. Je vais lui redemander, on sera fixé, comme ça.

- ça fait longtemps, qu'ils parlent, Clad et lui...

- Non, un moment, pendant que tu étais pas là, Vincent a dit qu'il avait quelques coups de téléphone à donner, et il a appelé tous ses vieux potes : Yuffie, une ninja, Barret, un mercenaire, Tifa, et toute la clique. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il leur a donné rendez-vous chez un certain Cid...

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Quelque chose de pas net... répondit Poltergeist en faisant la moue. Ça fait quelque temps déjà que Vincent est bizarre... Il ne parle plus beaucoup... Je crois que quoi ce soit, c'est pour bientôt...

A ce moment, Clad se releva d'un geste vif, et Vincent se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles :

- Nous partons pour Rocket Town! annonça-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Pas possible ! s'exclama Cid, les yeux écarquillés, quand Vincent eut terminé son récit. C'est une histoire de fous !

- Hé ouais... approuva Clad en sirotant son fond de whisky avec philosophie.

Le petit salon de Cid, à Rocket Town, n'avait jamais été aussi rempli. Tandis que Cher, son épouse, faisait le service, le maître des lieux assis dans un confortable fauteuil présidait l'assemblée, serrée tant bien que mal autour de la petite table basse. Clad et Vincent étaient en face l'un de l'autre, avec les mêmes visages graves et fermés. Comme à son habitude, Poltergeist avait réussi à se glisser à côté de son compagnon, qu'elle ne quittait jamais d'une semelle. Timidement, Edriel s'était rencognée à une extrémité du canapé. Quant à Squall, qui allait mieux, il s'était assis près d'elle. Etrangers dans un monde complètement nouveau, leur proximité les tranquillisait mutuellement.

A part Cid, un baroudeur d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt bien conservé, mal rasé et cigarette au coin des lèvres, ils venaient de rencontrer en arrivant deux autres amis de Vincent et Clad.

Yuffie, une petite jeune fille de dix-huit ans menue et naïve, ouvrait de grands yeux noirs en caressant un énorme shuriken posé sur ses genoux. Pour Edriel et Squall, elle faisait irrésistiblement penser à Selfie. Un peu plus loin, Barret, un grand noir taillé comme une armoire à glace frottait d'un air perplexe son menton tout couturé de cicatrices. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Edriel, puis lança rapidement :

- Et... Est-on sûre que cette jeune fille ne sait vraiment rien sur... Jenova, Sephiroth, et ce gang qui t'a attaqué, Clad ?

Edriel, intimidée et très mal à l'aise, mordit sa lèvre déjà tuméfiée, et inconsciemment, se serra contre Squall. Ce dernier lui dédia un regard apaisant.

- Nous nous sommes déjà expliqués avec elle, Barret, répliqua aussitôt Vincent d'un ton sérieux. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle vient bien d'un autre monde, et qu'elle ne sait rien de tout ça. Elle est juste arrivée là au mauvais moment... Au fait, vous savez ce que c'est qu'un pingouin ?

Edriel lança un coup d'œil plein de reconnaissance à l'homme en rouge. Et dire qu'elle l'avait cru contre elle, au début. Contente elle aussi de voir sa nouvelle amie disculpée, Poltergeist lui fit pouce avec un sourire. « Tu vois ? » lut Edriel sur ses lèvres. C'est vrai. On pouvait faire confiance à Vincent.

- Néanmoins, ajouta ce dernier, il est indiscutable qu'Edriel soit de la même essence que Sephiroth et les autres. Comment ? Ça, je ne saurais le dire, pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre... C'est un mystère.

- Jenova aurait-elle pu contaminer tous les mondes parallèles qui existent sur Terre ? avança Cid avec hésitation.

- Mon Dieu ! se récria Yuffie de sa petite voix aiguë, apparemment apeurée. Mais c'est très possible !

- Moi, je pense que non, coupa Clad d'un air pensif. Si ç'avait été le cas, Sephiroth l'aurait su. Et il n'a jamais rien dit de tel.

- Excusez-moi, mais qui est ce Sephiroth dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Edriel, que Squall approuvait du regard. La jeune fille regretta aussitôt sa question : une ombre était venue couvrir tous les visages, et même Yuffie ne souriait plus.

- C'était... commença Cid.

- ... le plus grand et le plus puissant guerrier que la planète ait connu, le coupa Vincent, conçu comme toi à partir des cellules de Jenova.

- Et aussi un assassin !!

La voix de Clad était dure et amère. Le visage du beau jeune homme était sombre, et ses yeux brillants de souvenirs. Poltergeist entrouvrit les lèvres sur un mot de réconfort, mais comme elle vit que tous se taisaient, respectueux du chagrin de Clad, elle préféra les imiter, et attendre la suite.

- Un assassin ?

- Sephiroth... reprit Clad d'une voix hachée... Le « grand »Sephiroth... C'est vrai qu'il était le meilleur de nous tous, les Soldier, des mercenaires au service de la compagnie Shinra... Il était adulé, admiré de tous... C'était une légende... Une vraie. Je le sais, je l'ai connu. Et un jour, lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était issu d'une horrible expérience, il s'est pris à tout haïr, tout, tous, sans retenue... La haine de Sephiroth était si grande, qu'il a voulu détruire le monde... Avec quelques amis, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher... A l'issue des combats, beaucoup trop d'entre nous sont morts...

La voix de Clad fit un brusque écart et se mit à trembler. Poltergeist, qui l'observait avec attention, s'aperçut que les yeux bleus du jeune homme se remplissaient de larmes. Il avait du perdre quelqu'un de bien cher, pour que le chagrin soit si vif... Nerveuse, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Vincent.

- Et... Maintenant ? hasarda timidement Edriel. Il est mort ?

- Oui. Je l'ai tué.

Un grand silence se fit. D'un mouvement unanime, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie et Baret enveloppèrent Clad d'un regard solidaire. Eux aussi ne se rappelaient que trop l'horreur et la tristesse de ces anciens combats... Poltergeist était plongée dans ses pensées. Vincent ne lui avait jamais vraiment raconté ce qu'il avait vécu, avant qu'elle le rencontre. Et elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Un grand frère n'a pas de passé. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait participé à de si grandes aventures, qui mettaient en jeu l'avenir du monde ? Son admiration pour son ami dépassa si c'était possible les bornes auxquelles elle se limitait jusqu'alors...

De leur côté, Edriel et Squall s'entre-regardaient d'un air gêné. Comment leur dire qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement ? Qu'eux aussi avaient un jour eu à sauver leur monde ? Adel, Ultimecia... Un an déjà, mais ils s'en souvenaient comme si c'était hier...Curieusement, ils se sentaient tout à coup beaucoup plus proches de cette bande d'amis, qui ressemblait tellement à la leur, au fond... Sephiroth... Le nom brillait en lettres rouges dans l'esprit d'Edriel, et une voix murmurante le lui répétait sans cesse, comme un refrain. Comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Le plus grand et le plus puissant guerrier que la terre ait connu... Le meilleur... Un assassin.

Cid finit par briser le silence en débouchant à nouveau la bouteille de whisky, et en resservant une tournée générale. Comme chacun respirait plus librement, et portait son verre à ses lèvres, Squall s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aimerais savoir encore une chose. Pourquoi ces trois types recherchent-ils Jenova ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle disparu, cette brave femme ? Elle craignait qu'ils la retrouvent ?

Yuffie étouffa un petit rire, et Cid et Baret ricanèrent. Clad les fit taire d'un regard glacial.

- D'abord, Squall, répondit Vincent, il faut que tu saches une chose au sujet de Jenova...

- Je t'écoute.

- Jenova n'est pas une femme ordinaire. C'est un cadavre.

Squall resta pétrifié. Edriel pâlit horriblement, tandis que Poltergeist recrachait en hâte sa gorgée de bière.

- Un... Un cadavre..?

- Charmant... balbutia Poltergeist en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Mon Dieu..!

- ça va aller, Poltergeist ? lui demanda gentiment Yuffie en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ou... Oui, je crois...

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, reprit Vincent, Jenova est un être mutant, qui porte en elle un virus capable de détruire l'humanité. Elle était morte lorsque des scientifiques de la Shinra l'ont découverte, et ont tenté des expériences à partir de ses cellules exceptionnelles. Les êtres issus de ces expériences sont artificiels, et pas forcément uniques. On pourrait les reproduire à l'infini, s'ils venaient à mourir...

- Sephiroth... murmura Edriel d'une voix vide.

- C'est ça, Sephiroth, approuva Clad en hochant la tête. Il est à craindre qu'ils ne veuillent le ramener à la vie...

- Mais dans quel but ?

- Exister. Se sentir affiliée à une race, celle de Jenova. Combattre pour survivre et s'affirmer en tant qu'individualités et non comme de simples clones.

La voix de Vincent était rauque et sèche. Poltergeist ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu parler aussi longtemps en public. Comme chacun se retournait vers son voisin pour échanger ses impressions, elle tira familièrement son compagnon par la manche de son habit noir.

- Dis, Vincent...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il en penchant la tête vers elle.

- Tu sais tellement de choses... Tu as vu tellement de la vie... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, de cette histoire ?

- Je la croyais terminée, prête à glisser dans l'oubli. De toute façon, elle était trop sombre pour mériter autre chose...

- Et là, tu penses qu'on va devoir se battre ?

- Hélas, j'en ai peur...

- Silence ! tonna soudain la grosse voix de Cid. Clad, qu'en penses-tu, toi ? Que doit-on faire ?

Le guerrier blond resta silencieux un moment, contemplant pensivement ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Puis il releva lentement la tête :

- Vincent vous le dira aussi. Je pense que nous devrions tous nous rendre à Midgar. C'est le siège de la Shinra, tôt au tard le gang de Kadaj s'y rendra, avec les enfants qu'ils ont enlevés. Nous les y attendrons. J'ai prévenu Tifa, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de la place pour tout le monde, au Septième Ciel...

- Bon. Et Rouge XIII ?

- On le prendra en passant.

- ça fait un gros crochet, quand même, Cosmo Canyon, remarqua Barret.

- On s'en fiche, répliqua Cid d'un ton ferme. Namiki est un membre à part entière de notre groupe. Et puis, la nouvelle version du Sierra va deux fois plus vite que l'ancienne !!

- La nouvelle version de quoi ? interrogea Edriel d'une voix mal assurée.

- Le Sierra est l'avion que Cid a conçu, expliqua Yuffie toute excitée. On le prend toujours pour partir en mission ! J'ai trop hâte, j'ai trop hâte !

- Quand pourrons-nous partir, Cid ? demanda Clad en reposant son verre sur la table.

- Ah, pas avant demain. Il faut que je règle quelques petites choses avant qu'on puisse décoller... Tu sais, la mécanique... On n'est jamais trop sûr...

- Demain ira très bien, confirma calmement Vincent. Mais à moins que tu ne connaisses un hôtel pas cher et à quelques pas d'ici, il faudra que tu nous accueilles chez toi pour la nuit...

Le visage mal rasé du baroudeur s'illumina d'un grand sourire :

- Et comment que vous pioncez à la maison !! Cher ! Prépare les chambres d'amis, on en aura besoin !

Un peu plus tard...

- Mais c'est pas des chambres, c'est des dortoirs !

- Nous, on prend celui-là !

- Hé, du calme, les filles !! Nous, on est quatre, et vous, trois. Pourquoi vous prendriez la chambre la plus grande ?

Yuffie tourna un regard offensé vers Clad :

- Parce que l'on des filles, et que la galanterie a ses avantages !

- C'est dépassé, tout ça... grogna Barret en haussant les épaules.

- Nan, pas du tout !!! s'écria Edriel avec véhémence. Je proteste ! Et Poltergeist aussi ! Pas vrai, Polty ?

- Euh... Ouais... approuva l'intéressée sans grande conviction. Toute façon, je m'en fiche, parce que...

- ça va, du calme, coupa Vincent de sa voix sévère. Venez, les gars, laissons-leur leur chambre, sinon, on ne dormira pas avant minuit. De toute façon, chez nous, il y a une belle terrasse...

Clad et Barret s'entre-regardèrent, puis approuvèrent à contrecoeur. Excédé, Squall leva les yeux au ciel.

- Yeees ! Victoire !

- Tope là, Yuffie !

Tandis que les garçons investissaient leurs quartiers, Yuffie et Edriel, entraînant chacune Poltergeist par une main, prenaient possession de la chambre tant désirée. Elle était grande, spacieuse, tapissée d'une jolie couleur orangée.

- Trop bien, des lits superposés !

- Regarde, Polty, on a la télé !

- Ouais, fantastique...

- Et une petite salle de bains attenante !

- J'y vais en premier ! décréta Yuffie en posant son sac sur son lit.

- Non, moi d'abord !

- Débrouillez-vous ! sourit Poltergeist. Moi, j'ai déjà pris mon bain dans la matinée...

- Super ! s'exclama Edriel qui ne tenait pas en place. Enfin une douche ! Yuffie, tu as quel âge ?

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu verras, réponds !

- Ben, dix-huit ans !

- Parfait ! Je ne sais pas exactement quel âge j'ai, mais je suis sûrement plus vieille que toi ! Honneur aux aînés ! A moi la salle de bains !

- Mais euh !!!

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles se ruaient ensemble vers l'alcôve douche, Poltergeist ouvrit la porte et se glissa discrètement dehors. Ces deux hystériques ne lui avaient même pas laissé expliquer qu'elle ne comptait pas crécher dans la même chambre qu'elles...

La première et la seule nuit que Poltergeist s'était endormie seule, elle avait fait le plus atroce cauchemar qui soit possible. C'était à l'époque où elle venait juste de venir au monde, mystérieusement, déjà jeune fille. Elle ne connaissait encore qu'une personne, celui qui le premier avait pris soin d'elle, lui avait parlé, l'avait pris sous son aile : Vincent. Et c'était lui qui était venu la tirer de ce mauvais rêve, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, réconfortée. C'est pelotonnée contre lui qu'elle avait pu trouver un sommeil paisible. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils se connaissaient, et jamais Poltergeist n'avait dormi ailleurs que dans ses bras. Il était hors de question qu'aujourd'hui soit une exception.

La chambre des garçons était à quelques pas de celle que Yuffie et Edriel avaient réquisitionnée. Elle flâna un moment dans le couloir, regardant les tableaux qui le décoraient. « Affreux » jugea-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Elle posait la main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse :

- Hey !

- Oh, pardon !

C'était Squall. Le jeune homme s'était enfin décidé à ôter son épais manteau de cuir noir à fourrure. Il ne portait plus qu'un mince débardeur blanc, qui découvrait des bras de statue, lisses et sans défaut. « Pas mal » songea Poltergeist, prise au dépourvu. « Pas mieux que Clad, mais pas mal quand même... Bizarre, il est pas encore remis, celui-là... Il est tout pâle. »

- ça va, Squall ? Tu as un teint vraiment pas net : on dirait que t'as bouffé des cendres !

- Ah bon ? Euh... Je me sens pas très bien... J'ai un mal de tête horrible et des contrariétés qui... Bon, laisse tomber ! J'aimerais parler à Edriel : tu penses que je peux aller la voir ?

Poltergeist haussa les sourcils. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent. Tiens, tiens !

- Edi ? Oui, je pense. Là, elle est à la douche. Attends quatre-cinq minutes et va frapper, je pense que ce sera bon.

- Parfait... Ça me donnera le temps de pousser jusqu'à la cuisine, et d'essayer de me procurer un cachet d'aspirine...

Le jeune homme poussa un gros soupir et partit en direction du salon. Poltergeist l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné le coin du mur. Il avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette... Sans plus y penser, elle poussa la porte et entra.

- Ah, ouais, quand même...

Par rapport à la chambre qu'Edriel et Yuffie s'étaient octroyée, celle-ci était plutôt petite. Voir minuscule. Avec seulement trois lits. Certains allaient devoir dormir par terre... Curieusement, la pièce était presque déserte, mais le regard vert de Poltergeist se porta immédiatement vers la croisée entrouverte qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il en venait de gros éclats de rire, et une forte odeur de fumée et d'alcool... La jeune fille fit une petite moue de dégoût. Tant mieux, bon débarras. De toute façon, celui qu'elle voulait voir était à deux pas d'elle, étendu sur son lit avec les bras croisés sous la nuque.

- Polty ? s'étonna Vincent en se redressant sur un coude. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air agacé :

- Cte question ! Je viens me coucher, bien sûr ! Ces deux hystériques de Yuffie et Edi sont en train de se bagarrer pour avoir la salle de bains, et moi, je suis carrément crevée ! Alors, je suis décidée à me coucher tôt pour faire un gros dodo...

Sans gêne, Poltergeist s'assit sur le lit à côté de Vincent, et commença à délacer ses bottes. Son compagnon l'arrêta en lui posant une main ferme sur l'épaule :

- Attends, Poltergeist...

- Oui ?

- Tu ne comptes pas dormir là, quand même ?

La jeune fille écarquilla ses grands yeux clairs, et le dévisagea d'un air perdu. :

- Pourquoi « quand même » ? Bien sûr que si ! On a toujours fait comme ça !

- On était seuls, Polty. Là, il y a du monde.

- C'est quoi, le problème ? répliqua-t-elle avec candeur, sans comprendre.

- Le problème, c'est que tu fais dix-sept ans, et que moi j'en ai trente. Le problème, c'est qu'on va croire que l'on couche ensemble.

- Et alors, c'est mal ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je profite de toi, alors que je te respecte du plus profond de mon cœur, alors que je t'aime, que je te chéris... comme ma petite sœur...

Vincent ravala un soupir, et détourna ses yeux de chat. Poltergeist le regardait fixement, attendant encore quelque chose qui ne vint pas. Alors, son expression innocente et frappée se mua en une rage désespérée, qui lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait traitée injustement et sans raison, elle se sentait abandonnée par le seul être auquel elle avait jamais accordé toute sa confiance. Furieuse, elle s'empara du col de la cape de Vincent, se mit à la secouer violemment :

- Tu me chéris comme ta petite sœur, mais tu m'envois balader ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, Vincent ? Tu peux pas, tu sais bien que j'ai peur de dormir sans toi ! Je vais refaire cet horrible cauchemar ! Ça me fait froid rien que d'y penser !

- Mais non, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en la prenant par les épaules, ça va aller, tu vas voir ! Tu seras avec Edriel, tu vois bien que tu ne crains rien !

Poltergeist, secouée de sanglots, essaya de se dégager, frappant à coups de poings la poitrine de son ami :

- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'as toujours protégé !

- Ecoute, petite enragée... Ne me refais pas le coup de la lampe de chevet...

Cette fois, ce fut sa main bionique que Vincent referma sur Poltergeist. Immobilisée, la jeune fille dut baisser les bras, et son compagnon l'attira contre lui. Elle fit bien mine de se révolter, mais finit par enfouir le visage dans son cou pour y étouffer ses larmes.

- Là, là... murmura-t-il, les lèvres dans ses cheveux. Du calme, mon petit ...

- Pourquoi tu me chasses, Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Mais rien, rien... Polty... Ce n'est qu'une nuit, après tout...

La jeune fille s'arracha de ses bras avec fureur, et se planta debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :

- Une nuit ! Mais tu t'en fiches, ou quoi, de mes cauchemars ?! C'est normal, c'est pas toi qui souffres ! Tu comprends pas ce que je ressens, tu n'as jamais rien compris !

- Ne crie pas, Poltergeist...

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille, dont l'esprit partait à la dérive, en pleine détresse. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait, depuis qu'une des évidences de son quotidien avait été bouleversée. Vincent, de son côté, était resté assis sur le lit, et lui dédiait un regard triste. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ? Elle était trop innocente pour cela... Elle ne savait rien des sentiments humains, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle sache distinguer amour et amitié... Il fallait pourtant qu'elle comprenne ! Ils ne pourraient plus continuer comme ça longtemps. Elle avait tout faux, en ce qui concernait sa prétendue indifférence... Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte qu'il souffrait le martyre à la moindre égratignure qu'elle se faisait, qu'il était assoiffée lorsqu'elle avait soif, affamée lorsqu'elle avait faim, qu'il aurait cent fois préféré dormir contre elle, cette nuit encore, plutôt que de partager un dortoir avec ses anciens amis ? Elle n'était donc pas consciente que sa simple odeur l'enivrait, et qu'il serait resté immobile l'éternité pour pouvoir la garder dans ses bras ? Non, c'était elle qui ne comprenait pas, et pas lui. Même si il souffrait qu'elle croit l'inverse.

- Ne crie pas... Tu vas ameuter les autres, ajouta-t-il en désignant la terrasse d'un geste vague. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es plus une enfant... Je ne pourrais pas être tout le temps là pour toi, et...

- Tu en as marre, c'est ça ?! Tu t'es lassé de t'occuper de moi ?! Ah, elle sont loin, tes belles promesses, le jour de notre rencontre, quand tu me disais que tu veillerais sur moi, si je te faisais confiance !

Les paroles dures de la jeune fille cinglèrent Vincent comme la morsure d'un fouet. La souffrance durcit ses traits, et ses mâchoires se crispèrent de colère :

- Il faudra que tu apprennes à grandir, un de ces jours !

- AH, OUI ?! ET BEN TU AS RAISON, ET ÇA SERA SANS TOI !!

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, la jeune fille sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Vincent se leva d'un bond, prêt à la suivre, mais se laissa retomber sur le bord de son lit. C'était la première fois qu'ils élevaient la voix entre eux, et le choc le laissait sans force, profondément remué. Que faire ? Il aurait tellement voulu que rien ne soit arrivé...

Le battant de la terrasse s'entrouvrit en grinçant un peu, et Clad entra dans la chambre, un verre à moitié vide à la main. Il avisa Vincent effondré, la tête plongée dans ses mains, et se mordit les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme en rouge releva lentement la tête vers lui :

- Trois fois rien... répondit-il avec une faible tentative de sourire. Un caprice de gosse que je n'ai pas su gérer...

- Je l'ai entendu crier, avoua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Et toi aussi, tu t'es énervé. Je pense que c'était plus grave que ça...

- Penses-tu... Je suis sûr que dans une heure, elle aura oublié...

La voix de Vincent était tremblante et mal assurée. Clad cligna de ses beaux yeux bleus et secoua doucement la tête :

- Tu sais... Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi... C'est un tempérament de feu. Elle n'oubliera pas.

- Je sais... soupira Vincent. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

L'homme en rouge leva un regard plein d'espoir vers le jeune mercenaire :

- Tu sauras quoi lui dire ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Alors, je veux bien. Merci, Clad. Au nom de ce que j'ai de plus cher, merci.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, posa son verre sur une table et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Clad ?

- Quoi ?

- Dis-lui que je suis désolé...

Le guerrier blond hocha la tête et sortit.

Poltergeist courait comme une dératée à travers la ville. Elle se sentait mal, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, mais plutôt de cogner contre le premier objet passant à sa portée, elle ressentait un besoin inexpliqué de se blesser physiquement pour oublier la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur. Elle savait parfaitement que sa réaction était démesurée mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? On ne contrôle pas toujours ses sentiments…

Ses pieds ne la portaient presque pas, elle était emportée par le poids de son corps, elle ne pouvait ralentir, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Un angle de rue, une avenue, un embranchement,… Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait, se laissant entraîner par ses pas, comme une proie poursuivie par un prédateur, comme une jeune fille dont on vient de briser le cœur.

Mais les rues ne sont pas éternelles et à force de courir sans but la jeune fille arriva près d'un petit lac en bordure de la ville. L'endroit n'était pas beaucoup éclairé, ce qui laissait à la lune la liberté d'exercer son pouvoir sur la surface de l'eau. En effet, celle-ci avait prit une teinte étrange, mélange d'argent et de bleu nuit, qui parait le paysage de douceur et de mélancolie.

Poltergeist serra les poings. Des larmes coulaient maladroitement sur ses joues pâles. Ce paysage de rêve ne faisait qu'augmenter son désespoir. Elle se sentait inutile. Maintenant que Vincent était de nouveau avec ses amis, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire, elle s'efforçait de ne pas le déranger pour rien, et évitait de poser des questions sur les mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas pour ne pas lui faire honte. Mais lui s'en fichait complètement… C'était injuste.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour essayer d'arrêter ses pleurs, mais rien à faire, ces larmes stupides ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler. Il fallait penser à autre chose… Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard un objet qui pourrait l'aider.

Un peu plus loin à droite, il y avait une sorte de ponton en bois près duquel était amarrés deux ou trois barques. Le bois était vieux et vermoulu à certains endroits. Dans les barques gisaient des cordages et d'autres objets servants à la navigation. Parmi ces objets il y avait également un morceau de bois assez pointu. La jeune fille s'en empara et se mordit les lèvres. Comment penser à autre chose ? C'est toujours les choses les plus douloureuses qui persistent dans nos cœurs…

Elle avança le bout de bois vers son poignet. Sa main tremblait, elle sentait la fièvre monter dans sa tête, sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle fit la moue puis envoya le morceau de bois dans le lac. Il y eu un « plouf » sourd, puis plus rien. Poltergeist s'assit contre un poteau et croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle n'avait même pas assez de cran pour ça. Maintenant, en plus de la douleur de son cœur, elle devait supporter sa lâcheté. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras pour pleurer amèrement, pleurer des larmes qui vous brûlent les yeux et vous meurtrissent le cœur.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête. Dans ses sanglots, elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un s'approchait. Le jeune homme en question lui souriait faiblement. Il secoua négativement sa chevelure blonde et s'assit en face de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Clad ? demande-t elle sèchement.

- Je me faisais du souci, j'avais peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise, répondit l'autre avec bienveillance.

Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir cru un instant que cela pouvait être lui, stupide et extrêmement déçue.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama-t elle en se détournant, pour cacher son visage en pleurs.

- Tu es triste à cause de Vincent ? hasarda-t il.

- Tais-toi !

- Il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous, pourtant.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tu n'as qu'un an, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu considères Vincent comme un frère, non ?

Prise d'impatience, la jeune fille se retourna violemment vers le guerrier blond.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ?!! N'essaie pas de faire comme si tu me connaissais, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors arrête de jouer les psychologues à deux balles !! Je…

Elle ne put continuer, car sa gorge était bloquée par les larmes. Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau sur elle-même pour pleurer.

- Tu pleures pour quelque chose qui n'a aucune importance. Tu fais tout un cinéma pour le faire culpabiliser, lui, alors que c'est toi qui agit comme une gamine.

- C'est mon problème.

- Et le sien malheureusement, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité...

- Si tu trouves que je suis si futile que ça, pourquoi tu perds ton temps à me parler ?

- Parce que la planète est en danger, et que nous avons besoin de personnes fortes, pas de personnes qui pleurent.

- Et si je ne veux pas vous aider à sauver la terre ? Après tout, je m'en fiche.

La voix de la jeune fille s'était calmée. Son ton était encore un peu mal assuré, mais elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Non, tu ne t'en fiches pas, reprit Clad d'un ton grave. Tu as été créée pour défendre la planète, tu ne peux pas t'en ficher.

- Comment…Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Vincent. Il me parle souvent de toi, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

- Ce… C'est vrai ?

- Oui… Il m'a raconté pas mal de choses sur toi. Enfin, assez pour jouer les psychologues à deux balles.

La jeune fille se mit à rire silencieusement.

- Désolée de m'être emportée.

- Ce n'est rien… Canaliser les troupes est devenu pour moi une habitude…

- Vincent m'a parlé de toi aussi ! « Le héros qui a sauvé la terre. » C'est comme ça qu'il t'appelle.

- C'est un peu pompeux, comme nom, quand même.

- Ah, ah ! Oui c'est vrai, mais j'adore écouter ses histoires…

La voix de la jeune fille était devenue très douce. Intrigué, Clad la dévisagea. Ses yeux verts fixaient l'obscurité avec candeur, et un sourire angélique courait sur ses lèvres. Elle battit plusieurs fois des cils avant de frissonner légèrement.

- Tu l'aimes ? finit-il par demander, sans cesser de la fixer.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se mit à tordre ses mains dans tous les sens en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, je crois… Mais lui, il me repousse sans cesse… Ça me rend vraiment triste…Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- C'est dommage… reprit le guerrier blond. Parce que je commençais justement à tomber amoureux…

Poltergeist ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea Clad avec stupéfaction. Lui la regardait avec un air triste presque suppliant. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se remit sur ses pieds et fit volte-face.

- Attends !!

Poltergeist se redressa à son tour et attrapa le bras du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de partir. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient brusquement mis à accélérer. Une chaleur différente s'élevait en elle, réchauffant la moindre partie de son corps.

- Pourquoi tu me retiens ? demanda l'autre d'une voix neutre.

La jeune fille le lâchât précipitamment.

- Heu, je…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, puisque tu aimes Vincent.

- Désolée…

- A moins que je te fasse pitié !

- Non, pas du tout, je…

- Alors pourquoi ? Quel genre de sentiment tu as, pour moi ? Tu sens ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine, tu as chaud, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai raison ?

- … …

C'était exactement ça. Comment savait-il ? Et pourquoi ressentait-elle ça pour un homme qui lui était presque inconnu ? Poltergeist avait baissé la tête, et regardait à présent le sol. Elle ne savais plus quoi penser…

- J'ai une dernière question pour toi : sais-tu vraiment ce qu'est être amoureux ?

- Je…je…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues ; elle tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je sais ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon sentiment que je ressens, je ne sais même pas si j'ai été amoureuse au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je ne suis sûre de rien. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore… C'est trop dur… c'est trop compliqué… Je n'y arrive plus…

Clad s'accroupit près de la jeune fille et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- L'amour est la chose la plus compliquée qui existe au monde ; la plus compliqué et la plus belle. Ce sentiment ne p eut s'apprendre dans un livre. Il ne peut pas non plus s'apprendre par des paroles… Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre.

Avec son autre main, il prit le menton de la jeune fille pour la faire regarder son visage. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa doucement les lèvres.

- Allez, ouvre les yeux… Regarde-moi !

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Les deux yeux saphir de Clad l'hypnotisaient, elle se sentait bien. Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et lui prit la main avec délicatesse. Il l'avait consolée, puis faite pleurer, et l'avait encore consolée… Il était conscient de sa faute, et prit le parti de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Poltergeist. Je le mérite sûrement… Je vais essayer d'être plus compréhensive avec Vincent, ça lui fera des vacances…

- Et moi ?

- Heu… et bien…

Avant qu'elle ait fini sa réponse, Clad l'avait déjà attiré contre lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le coin de sa bouche avant de se détourner vers la ville d'un pas décidé.

- Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, mais dépêche-toi ! lui lança-t il avant de quitter le ponton de bois.

La jeune fille resta un instant immobile, puis porta une main à sa bouche. Elle serait encore restée ici quelques minutes, si la voix de Clad ne l'avait pas hélée de nouveau.

- Bon, tu te dépêches ! Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit !

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage, puis elle se mit à courir en direction de la ville où plutôt en direction de la voix… L'amour… Elle commençait un peu à voir ce que ça pouvait être. Enfin, juste un peu…

- Re, les filles !

- Oh, c'est toi... Welcome back...

Poltergeist ferma la porte, et se retourna vers la voix vide qui l'avait accueillie.

- Edi ? Tu en fais, une tête !

La jeune fille, enveloppée d'un simple peignoir de bain, était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux complètement dans le vague. Elle ne paraissait même pas avoir vu son amie entrer.

- Edi ? You-hou ! Ça va ?

- Mmouais...

Inquiète, Poltergeist vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille, qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard, apparemment obsédée par le mur d'en face.

- Yuffie est à la douche ?

- Ouais.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu médites ?

- Ouais.

- Mm, je vois... Squall est venu te parler ?

- Ouais.

Poltergeist écarquilla les yeux devant l'absence de réaction de son amie :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il a été violent ?

- Ouais...

- Hein ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il a abusé sur l'aspirine ! Je vais aller lui parler, moi, tu vas voir !

- S'tu veux... Hé, mais attends voir !! sursauta soudain Edriel, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Tu veux aller lui parler pour quoi ?

- Ben, pour lui dire que c'est pas bien d'abuser de sa force sur les filles !!!

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que...

- Qui a abusé de qui ?

La porte de la salle de bains s'était ouverte sur une Yuffie toute pimpante depuis sa sortie de la douche. Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient de curiosité.

- Euh... Non, rien, va voir dans la douche si j'y suis !

- Ben... Squall et Edriel, ajouta Poltergeist qu'Edriel foudroya du regard. Ben quoi ?

- Il te manque quelques notions de discrétion, et de... commença Edriel rouge de honte.

- Quoiii ?! s'exclamait Yuffie scandalisée. Squall a fait ça ?! Ici, dans notre chambre, pendant que je prenais ma douche ?!

- Mais nooon...

Hélas, la jeune ninja était trop choquée pour écouter quelque démenti que ce soit...

- J'savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de relation, tous les deux ! On dirait pas à vous voir ! Sinon, c'était bien ? C'était un peu vite, quand même... T'as pas été déçue ?

- Mais enfin, Edriel, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec cette table de nuit ?

- A ton avis ?

Poltergeist se retourna vers Yuffie d'un air fâché :

- Mais t'as pas encore compris ? Il l'a frappée !!

­- Quoiii ? Mais il est malade, ce mec ! Et pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?!

- RAAAAAH !! Bande de pas douées de la vie, il ne s'est rien pass...

- C'est bon, t'énerve pas ! On le dira à personne, c'est promis !

- C'est vrai qu'on n'aime pas que ce genre de choses se sache...

- Edriel, où tu vas ?

- Me pendre !!!

- Attends ! Je sais où y a des cordes !

Sans répondre, Edriel sortit en claquant la porte. Poltergeist et Yuffie s'entre-regardèrent :

- Attends, Edi, je plaisantais ! Je t'aurais jamais encouragée à te pendre !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Bon, quand c'est qu'ils reviennent ? Ils se sont perdus, ou quoi ?

- Encore une bière ? proposa obligeamment Squall.

- je veux bien...

Vincent, debout devant la grande baie vitrée de l'arrière salle de pilotage, toussa discrètement dans sa main. Poltergeist lui jeta un regard flamboyant :

- Quoi ?!

- ça va faire la quatrième, Polty...

- M'en fous !

- Tu me fais encore la gueule ? interrogea Vincent en haussant les sourcils.

- Cte question !

- Bon, bon... C'était pour parler...

- Tends ton verre, Polty ! coupa Squall en se penchant pardessus la table.

- Fais gaffe !!! T'en as fait couler sur ma main !!!

- S'il vous plaît... murmura une voix mourante à quelques pas d'eux. Y en a qui aimeraient dormir...

Squall et Poltergeist se tournèrent vers le canapé voisin, où gisait un tas de couvertures. On apercevait à peine quelques mèches de cheveux argentées qui en dépassaient.

- J'ai vraiment été si horrible que ça, cette nuit ? lui demanda Poltergeist d'un ton coupable.

- Ah, vous avez dormi ensemble ? s'étonna Squall en haussant un sourcil surpris.

- Ben ouais, je fais des cauchemars, si je dors seule...

- Ah bon ?

- Sérieux, Edi, reprit Poltergeist, je t'ai bousillé ta nuit à ce point ?

- Non, ça va... A part qu'un moment, tu m'as bourré de coups de poings...

- Moi, j'ai l'habitude, marmonna Vincent d'un ton léger.

- Toi, on t'as pas parlé ! répliqua Poltergeist en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- L'habitude ? sursauta Squall.

- T'occupe !

- Ouahhh... bâilla Edriel en émergeant du tas de couvertures, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Au fait, tu te rappelles de ce que t'as rêvé, cette nuit ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi, si. T'as pas arrêté de discuter toute seule de 3h du mat à 4h30 !

- La vache ! J'suis bavarde, quand je m'y mets ! Et qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Tu parlais de barques... de magnifiques yeux saphirs... La barque coulait... Et puis le mec aux yeux bleus se transformait en Chocobo mécanique... Et puis après, un bout de bois est tombé à l'eau et les cordes se sont emmêlées... Après, j'ai plus rien compris...

- Tu m'étonnes ! ricana Vincent.

- Mais ça veut rien dire, ça !

- Tu m'en ressers une, Squall ?

- Et un jus de fruit pour moi ! lança Edriel en se frottant les yeux. Oh lala... Dur, le réveil ! Je dois avoir des méga cernes en plus !

- Franchement, non ! répondit Squall en détournant le regard.

Edriel l'imita, et s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures, toujours pelotonnée sur son canapé.

- Les voilà ! annonça soudain Vincent.

- Ah ben quand même ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Un instant plus tard, ils entendaient le chuintement caractéristique de la porte du vaisseau, et des éclats de voix joyeuses :

- C'est nouuus !

- C'est pas trop tôt !!! grogna Poltergeist alors que la petite troupe faisait irruption dans le grand salon aménagé au centre du Sierra.

Clad, Yuffie, Cid et Barret étaient précédés d'un étrange animal, qui tenait à la fois du félin et du canidé. Long, mince, il avait un superbe pelage d'un brun rouge, orné de plumes et de signes tribaux. Une longue rangée de poils mauves formait une sorte de crête au sommet de son crâne, et il balançait une longue queue fine le long de ses flancs. Vincent laissa échapper un petit sourire en voyant Squall passer alternativement du rouge au vert. Poltergeist poussa un hurlement et grimpa sur le dossier du fauteuil, tandis qu'Edriel jetait un petit cri en s'enfouissant sous ses couvertures :

- Hiii ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?!

- Un spécimen de recherche sur les comportements anthropophages des espèces canidés à particularité auriculo-capillaires !

- Hein ?

- Arrête tes conneries, Cid, ça, c'est du passé... grogna une voix rauque.

Edriel risqua un œil en dehors de ses couvertures et Poltergeist ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Qui... Qui a parlé ?

- Dites-moi, les amis, elles débarquent, ces jeunes filles ! Vous ne leur avez donc jamais parlé de moi ?

Squall et les deux filles mirent un long moment à comprendre que les mâchoires de l'étrange animal articulaient très nettement les mots qu'ils entendaient.

- Trop bien ! s'écria Edriel en se levant d'un bond pour aller s'accroupir près du phénomène. Il parle ! C'est comment, ton nom, joli toutou ?

- Hey ! protesta l'animal en remuant furieusement la queue, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Je ne suis pas un toutou ! Mon nom est Nanaki ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Rouge XIII, si tu veux !

- Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Poltergeist en venant à son tour caresser la tête de Rouge XIII. Il est trooop chou, ce chien !

- J'suis pas un chien !!!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, alors ? interrogea Squall perplexe. J'ai jamais rien vu qui te ressemble !

- Et nous, on n'a jamais vu de pingouin !

- ça va, Vincent ! Tu vas ressortir ça longtemps ?

- Je crois que nous-mêmes nous ne le savons pas vraiment, répondit l'animal très posément, en levant ses yeux jaunes sur le jeune homme. Nous sommes une race très ancienne, et exister nous suffit.

- Bon, dans ce cas...

- Il est vraiment trop beau... roucoula Edriel en flattant le flanc de l'étrange canidé.

- Merci... reprit Rouge XIII avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix.

- J'aimerais trop en avoir un comme ça à la maison, Squall !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Demande-lui si il est possible de l'acheter !

- Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Squall t'es lourd ! reprocha Poltergeist en secouant la tête.

- Mais j'ai plein de gils ! reprit Edriel avec espoir. On peut peut-être s'arranger !

- Mais je suis pas à vendre ! glapit Rouge XIII en montrant les crocs. C'est quoi, ces tarés ?!

- Excuse-la, Nanaki, elle a très mal dormi... Et elle n'est pas au plus fort de ses capacités... euh... mentales...

- Polty, je ne te permets pas !!!

Vincent vint se placer très à propos entre les deux jeunes filles :

- Allez, ça suffit les enfants, la récréation est finie ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, on va pouvoir repartir...

- Imbécile ! siffla Poltergeist en se retournant d'un air agacé, les bras croisés d'un air boudeur.

- Si tu le dis...

- C'est pas bientôt fini, tous les deux ! s'empressa Clad d'un ton conciliant. Allez, chacun à son poste, il faut décoller ! Nous n'arriverons pas à Midgar avant demain matin, sinon !

- Chacun à son poste, chacun à son poste... grommela Barret. C'est vite dit ! Il n'y a que Cid et moi qui devons nous occuper du pilotage. Les autres se tournent les pouces !

- Ah ! approuva Yuffie. Parce que sinon, j'allais demander ce que c'était, mon poste à moi...

- Boulette...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Clad ?

- Que je devais montrer aux autres où sont les toilettes !

- Ah, ok ! répliqua la jeune ninja en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Ben, moi, je reste là, alors, je sais où ils sont !

- Et moi, déclara soudain Squall comme s'il avait pris une grande décision, j'aimerais bien savoir comment marche cet engin...

Le visage de Cid s'éclaira, tandis qu'il prenait le jeune homme par les épaules d'un geste familier :

- Pas de problème, gamin ! Viens voir un peu par là...

- Yierk...

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien... Euh, on va où, là ? La cabine de pilotage, c'est par ici...

- Non, mais on va commencer par la salle des machines, pendant que Barret s'occupe du décollage !

- Oh, non...

Edriel pouffa en voyant Squall entraîné quasiment de force par Cid débordant d'enthousiasme. Il ne restait plus que Vincent, Rouge XIII, Clad, Poltergeist et Edriel.

- Je vais voir si Barret a besoin d'aide, murmura Vincent en se détournant.

- Et moi, ajouta l'animal, je vais faire un petit somme. Vous m'avez quand même dérangé dans ma sieste, en venant me chercher !

L'étrange canidé s'étira en bâillant largement, puis se roula en boule sur le tapis aux pieds de Yuffie. Clad se tourna vers Edriel et Poltergeist :

- Eh bien... Si ça vous tente toujours, je peux vous faire visiter le Sierra...

- Tu sais, moi, la salle des machines... sourit Edriel avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je veux dire, la partie habitable...

- Voilà qui est mieux ! approuva Poltergeist avec un joli clin d'œil. On te suit, Clad !

- C'est parti !

Les deux amies emboîtèrent le pas au jeune homme qui s'engagea dans le couloir principal qui traversait le Sierra. Il désigna une porte tout de suite à sa droite :

- Les toilettes...

- Ah, ok. C'est vrai que ça peut servir...

- Je confirme.

Ils avancèrent un peu. Le couloir était plutôt étroit, et les murs métalliques leur renvoyaient une image un peu déformée de leur petit groupe :

- Le coin cuisine... La salle de bains... Ici, un coffre-fort qui n'a jamais servi à rien...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, alors ? s'enquit Poltergeist en fronçant un sourcil.

- Cid est quelqu'un de très prévoyant...

- Ah...

Clad écarta les bras avec un petit sourire insouciant qui fit pétiller ses yeux bleus. Poltergeist en oublia soudain d'avancer...

- Hé !

- Mais avance ! protesta Edriel surprise. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée, tout d'un coup ?

- Hem ! Pour rien ! Je t'expliquerai si t'es sage !

- Mmouais...

Clad, qui avait pris un peu d'avance, fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et leur désigna une nouvelle porte :

- La réserve...

- De bouffe ?

- Non, d'essence.

- Oh...marmonna Poltergeist d'un ton déçu.

- Ici, l'entrée de la soute à munitions. Interdit d'accès à Yuffie...

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh, Edriel... répondit Clad d'un air un peu gêné. Tu connais Yuffie... Une fois, on a eu l'imprudence de l'envoyer chercher une cartouchière. Comme il faisait noir, et qu'elle n'y voyait rien, cette gourde a allumé une bougie et jeté l'allumette...

Edriel et Poltergeist s'entre-regardèrent :

- Ah, ok... On compatit...

- 'Tain, la boulette...

- J'en connais une autre, d'ailleurs... murmura Edriel dont le coin des lèvres frémissait étrangement.

- Hé ouais... répondit Clad d'un ton absent. Le monde est plein de personnes inutiles... Ah, attention, le sol est glissant, par ici...

- Ouuups !

- Poltergeist !!

- ça va, ça va !

La jeune fille accepta la main que Clad lui tendait, et se remit sur pieds en lançant un coup d'œil assassin à Edriel. Comme celle-ci se détournait pour calmer son fou rire, Poltergeist s'aperçut que le jeune guerrier ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Au contraire, il la serrait doucement, et ses doigts couraient dans une infime caresse le long de ceux de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux, rencontra ceux de Clad, fixes et brillants, se noya dans leur azur infiniment doux... Après tout, au sujet de cette proposition...

Edriel se retourna vers eux en s'étirant paresseusement :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! Quoi de plus, monsieur notre guide ?

- Eh bien, euh... balbutia Clad en massant sa main que Poltergeist avait presque griffée en retirant la sienne. Je... je crois qu'on a fait le tour... Voilà, comme vous voyez, le couloir finit en cul de sac, mais...

- Héééé !

Une magnifique chute plus tard, Edriel s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol, bruyamment saluée par un éclat de rire de Poltergeist :

- C'est bien fait ! C'est bien fait ! Dieu t'a punie !

- Tu l'y aurais pas aidé en me poussant, par hasard ?!

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie, c'est pas mon genre !

- Pas-du-tout ! grommela Edriel en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Pas trop de mal ? interrogea poliment Clad.

- Mais non, mais non ! Juste une côte cassée, et une fracture du bras droit !

- Et à propos, tu disais quoi, Clad ? Elle t'a coupé, du coup !

- J'ai pas fait exprès !

- Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Alors ?

- Mais euh !

Clad hésita un instant, puis reprit en appuyant sur un bouton bleu encastré dans le mur :

- Ici, la chambre...

Au plafond, une trappe ronde s'ouvrit en chuintant, et une échelle de corde se déroula jusqu'à leurs pieds.

- Wouah, la classe ! s'extasia Poltergeist en empoignant déjà l'étrange escalier.

- La classe, tu parles !!! ronchonna Edriel en étouffant un gros bâillement. Tu vois le topo : t'as eu une journée de merde, ou tu as passé ta dernière mission à te battre contre des monstres, t'es crevé, tu te traînes, et en pensant aller te coucher, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Je te le donne en mille : jouer les acrobates sur une échelle à la con qui a le chic pour te pomper toute ton énergie ! Et j'en parle en connaissance de cause... Si t'es vraiment vidée, t'as plus qu'à dormir par terre, là... Vive les échelles de cordes !

- J'avoue que Cid n'a pas assuré, sur ce coup-là... approuva Clad en approuvant sobrement d'un signe de tête.

- Oh lala, rabats joie ! s'exclama Poltergeist en grimpant l'échelle avec agilité. Moi, je l'aime bien, ce truc ! C'est original ! Allez, montez !

Un instant après –c'est-à-dire, après qu'Edriel eut réussi à se hisser, les trois compagnons se retrouvaient en haut de l'échelle, dans une grande salle circulaire, illuminée par la lumière du soleil couchant qui filtrait à travers les stores des immenses baies vitrées. Ça et là, une quinzaine de lits et de matelas, des piles de couvertures, des poufs, des oreillers, et quelques tables de nuit. Le tout arrangé dans un joyeux désordre, chaleureux et accueillant :

- Hé ! Mais c'est encore un dortoir, ici !

- Euh, oui... s'empressa Clad un peu gêné. Vous savez, comme d'habitude on voyage entre amis, c'est normal, c'est intime... Mais si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, vous pourrez toujours aller coucher sur les canapés du salon, et...

Il fut coupé par la main que Poltergeist lui plaqua sur la bouche :

- La ferme ! C'est le paradis, ici ! J'adore ! Et toi, Edi ?

- Dormir !! approuva Edriel, les mains jointes et les yeux brillants.

La jeune fille se précipita vers un épais matelas de satin bleu, mollement tassé entre un mur d'oreillers et un tas de couettes. Elle se saisit d'une grosse couverture de fourrure blanche, s'enroula dedans et se jeta sur le matelas, où elle s'enfonça et disparut dans les plis du tissu :

- Bonne nuit, les copains !

- Hé, mais Edriel ! protesta Poltergeist. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Cette question ! répliqua la voix de son amie déjà ensommeillée. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, toi ! Sinon, demain, tu vas voir les cernes !

- Mais je...

Poltergeist s'interrompit, jeta un regard à la dérobée à Clad. Elle devina son regard bleu intensément fixé sur elle, et frissonna, mal à l'aise. Dans un instant, il allait... Et après... Elle vit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme secouer la tête, comme si il essayait de chasser une idée. Le bruissement de ses cheveux blonds lui fit l'effet d'un vent chaud qui lui balayait le visage. Elle se sentait soudain prise de vertige. Il suffisait d'un geste... Et si... Il fallait... Non. Dans un ultime sursaut d'angoisse, la jeune fille s'écarta de Clad d'un bond d'animal apeuré. Elle tenta un faible sourire, baissa les yeux :

- Euh... Je pense qu'Edi a raison, je vais pioncer avec elle. Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment fatiguée, moi aussi...

- Si tu n'avais pas veillé si tard hier... sourit le guerrier blond en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné. Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, alors... Bonne nuit, les filles ! Et si vous entendez du bruit, ne vous réveillez pas, ce sera juste nous qui venons nous coucher.

Clad adressa un petit signe de main à Poltergeist et sauta à pieds joints dans la trappe. Un instant plus tard, la jeune fille entendait ses pas décroître dans le couloir. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu ? Un reste de frayeur, peut-être, face à l'inconnu... Des traces d'appréhension face à un autre que Vincent ? Elle n'était qu'une petite fille face à eux... Elle avait tellement peur de les décevoir, elle pour qui tant de choses étaient encore inconnues...

- Edi ?

- Zzzz...

- Edi, tu dors ?

Le même genre de réponse lui parvint. Avec un petit sourire, Poltergeist se dirigea vers le matelas de satin bleu, saisit une couette pelucheuse, et se roula en boule à côté de son amie, les yeux déjà lourds de sommeil...

- Hm... Oh, Irvine... Tu as mangé tous les bretzels ! C'est pas... Hm... sympa...

Le son de sa propre voix tira Edriel de son léger sommeil. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, essaya de se retourner et de se rendormir, mais n'y arriva pas. Quelque chose clochait. Péniblement, engourdie de sommeil, elle se redressa sur son séant, rejetant les couvertures. Ah oui... Forcément. Le ronflement sonore de leur voisin avait tout à coup cessé d'être une évidence. Leur voisin ? Ah oui, Clad avait dit que les autres les rejoindraient dans la nuit. Bon... La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil fatigué autour d'elle. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle distingua ça et là des amas de couvertures ou des formes vagues qui devaient être les membres de leur petit groupe. Elle aperçut Rouge XIII lové sur un coussin, le museau dans les pattes, un peu plus loin Barret affalé sur un lit. Clad dormait à poings fermés non loin de là, partageant une grosse couette verte avec Vincent. Yuffie était enfouie dans un énorme pouf, la tête dissimulée dans un énorme oreiller. Et celui qui ronflait comme un sonneur... Edriel tourna un regard meurtrier vers le matelas voisin où Cid sommeillait de tout son cœur, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Avec la vague idée de lui lancer un coussin, Edriel se pencha pour attraper celui qui était à côté d'elle... Et eut la surprise de découvrir, sous la couverture voisine, Poltergeist enroulée sur elle-même et rêvant d'un air bienheureux...

- J'y crois pas ! murmura Edriel stupéfaite. Profiter de mon sommeil pour squatter mon matelas !

L'indignation de la jeune fille retomba aussitôt en voyant le paisible sourire qui courait sur les lèvres de son amie, léger comme un souffle de vent. Les longs cils de Poltergeist, abaissés, ombraient ses joues pâles et les mèches d'or de ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement sur son cou, lui donnant un air de fragilité qui acheva de faire fondre Edriel. Vaincue, la jeune fille posa un regard amusé sur l'intruse, et remonta avec précaution la couverture sur son épaule. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne froid...

Soudain, Edriel frémit. Elle n'avait pas vu Squall. Où était-il ? A moins qu'il ne soit totalement enfoui sous un monceau de couettes ? Elle secoua vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ? C'était un grand garçon, il pouvait bien gérer sa vie... Présentement, son problème était tout autre...

La jeune fille tourna un regard exaspéré vers Cid. Comment faire baisser le volume ? L'étouffer sous son oreiller ? Le bâillonner avec une couverture ? Ou tout simplement tester la bonne vieille méthode du sifflement, au risque d'ameuter toute la chambrée ? Non, en fait, elle avait une meilleure idée... Enfin, tout est relatif...

Au prix d'un gros effort, Edriel se mit debout. Elle serra frileusement sa couverture de fourrure autour d'elle, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la trappe. Oh lala, comme les yeux lui piquaient ! Elle voyait tout en double... Et elle choisit la mauvaise échelle...

La chute fut rude. Heureusement, elle parvint à étouffer son cri de surprise dans sa couverture, et se retrouva encore plus étourdie qu'avant assise sur le sol du couloir, le fessier rudement endolori...

- Espèce de grbmmlgrr de trappe !! jura-t-elle tout bas n se remettant debout tant bien que mal.

Une main sur le mur, elle entreprit de tituber en direction du salon. Si c'était plus vivable là-haut, tant pis ! Elle, elle allait pioncer ailleurs...

- Sommeil... marmonna la jeune fille en se frottant douloureusement les yeux.

Elle sentit sous ses doigts une poignée de porte, l'ouvrit.

- Ah, shit... Les toilettes...

Sans prendre la peine de refermer, elle reprit sa marche, et finit par déboucher dans le salon sombre et silencieux. Les stores à demi baissés tamisaient la lumière du ciel nocturne que l'on voyait par la vitre. Des millions de petits diamants piquetaient le velours de la nuit, et se reflétèrent dans les prunelles d'Edriel, la faisant cligner des yeux. Curieusement, une lampe était allumée près du canapé. Elle renonça à se poser des questions, et s'empressa d'aller se laisser tomber sur le sofa, abrutie de fatigue. Elle ne prit même pas garde à la fcouverture qui lui glissait du corps, s'enfonça entre les coussins et plongea aussitôt dans une somnolence brûlante, l'esprit flottant entre deux mondes...

Il faisait tiède... L'air sentait le vent du nord... Elle était assise au somme d'une montagne, et elle contemplait la vaste étendue du monde partout au dessus d'elle. Des plaines, des forêts, des lacs, des villes... Tout ça était à sa portée, là, elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main... Et puis soudain, une étoile tombait du ciel, s'écrasait dans une gerbe de lumière au pied de la montagne. La fumée montait vers elle...Argentée, glaciale comme un tourbillon de neige. Elle se sentit frissonner. Une silhouette humaine était sortie de l'étoile, svelte, mince, et gravissait la montagne dans sa direction. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, l'air était plus froid, le vent plus mordant. La jeune fille sentit son corps s'immobiliser, se solidifier comme un bloc de glace... Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas que la personne l'atteigne... Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux... Mais la silhouette se rapprochait, et le blizzard devenait plus cruel...

Une bienfaisante chaleur caressa la peau nue de son épaule, légère comme une brise d'été. C'était doux et fluide, et en même temps rassurant, comme la légère pression d'une main sur son bras. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, tandis que tout son corps se détendait, libéré de son carcan de glace. Quelle sensation apaisante... Si délicieuse...

L'étreinte la quitta soudain, même si la chaleur restait. Eveillée, elle entrouvrit les yeux, distingua vaguement une forme blanche et fine, une main racée qui remontait à son visage, effleura ses cheveux avant de disparaître. Ses paupières étaient brûlantes de sommeil, et elle n'eut pas le courage de les tenir ouvertes plus longtemps. On avait remonté la couverture sur son épaule, elle était bien, elle n'avait plus froid. Elle retomba dans un demi sommeil hébété. La main était bien réelle, elle l'aurait juré. Qui...?

Mécaniquement, Edriel se redressa, et s'assit sur le canapé, toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture de fourrure. Elle poussa un gros soupir, se frotta douloureusement les yeux du dos de sa main et frissonna. En étouffant un gros bâillement, elle se leva sur ses pieds nus, jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de savoir qui était venu, qui l'avait couverte alors qu'elle avait froid, la sauvant de l'apparition de la montagne, qui lui avait effleuré les cheveux avant de partir sans un mot... Une porte entrouverte, à quelques pas d'elle, laissait échapper un rai de lumière jaune. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea dans sa direction, poussa la porte, et fut surprise de se retrouver dans la cabine de pilotage du Sierra, inondée de lumière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de distinguer quelqu'un assis dans le fauteuil du pilote. Au bruit qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant, le siège pivota, et deux grands yeux de cristal étincelèrent en reconnaissant la jeune fille :

- Ah, c'est toi ? Je croyais que tu dormais...

Edriel dut rassembler ses esprits avant de répondre à Squall. C'était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air un peu gêné :

- J'aimerais te dire que je pilote le vaisseau, mais pour la nuit, Cid a enclenché le pilote automatique. Mais ses explications m'ont vraiment passionné, et du coup, je suis redescendu pour revoir quelques commandes... Je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

- Pourquoi ? bâilla Edriel en s'appuyant de tout son poids au chambranle de la porte.

- Aucune idée. Une insomnie passagère, j'imagine... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le canapé ?

- Ah moi, c'est une autre histoire. C'est-à-dire que j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à dormir avec un mec qui ronfle à 10000 décibels juste à côté de moi, et... Attends, alors c'est toi qui es venu remonter ma couverture, y a trente secondes ?

- Ah, tu ne dormais pas ? reprit Squall en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ben... Je faisais un sale rêve.

- Tu tremblais comme une feuille ; j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais froid, tenta-t-il de se justifier en se détournant.

- En tous cas, merci. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, j'imagine...

- Mmm... marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton vague.

Il y eut un petit silence. Edriel n'osait pas lui parler de son geste suivant. Elle avait d'un côté envie de s'insurger : qu'est-ce qui lui avait permis de lui toucher les cheveux ? Et puis, en y pensant bien, elle n'avait pas trouvé ça si désagréable... Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête, c'était chez Cid, l'autre soir, quand il lui avait fait cette étrange proposition... Le rejoindre dans la cabine de pilotage pouvait prêter à confusion. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de partir.

Squall se retourna vers elle, la dévisagea d'un œil inquiet :

- Tu tiens pas debout, observa-t-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est normal, c'est pas loin d'une heure du matin. Quitte à dormir, viens au moins t'asseoir, là...

Il tapota l'accoudoir du fauteuil voisin. Ravalant un nouveau bâillement, Edriel décida de se laisser tenter.

- Pas mal...ronronna-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux.

En face d'elle, à travers le grand pare-brise du cockpit, elle voyait le ciel tout piqueté d'étoiles. C'était tout simplement magnifique. En se tournant légèrement vers Squall, elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit toutes les constellations du ciel se refléter dans ses yeux de cristal couleur de ciel. Tout pâle, il se tenait droit dans son siège, inspectant les commandes d'une main qui tremblait un peu. C'était le même jeune homme qu'Edriel avait rencontré, un beau matin, dans un couloir de la BGU. Elle venait d'arriver à l'université, et ne s'était pas encore habituée aux dédales de couloirs de l'école. Evidemment, elle s'était perdue. Et c'était lui qui était venu vers elle, en lui proposant de lui servir de guide. Un peu plus tard, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, alors qu'il l'aidait à ramasser la pile de livres qu'elle avait laissé s'écrouler. Et puis, il y avait eu le bal, où il lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière. Et là, le drame. Elle l'avait retrouvé le soir dit dans les bras de cette petite peste de Linoa, sa meilleure ennemie depuis...

Mais ce soir, en voyant tout le ciel se refléter dans ses yeux, elle avait oublié la fin de l'histoire. Elle se croyait encore au tout début, alors que quelque chose l'attirait irrésistiblement vers Squall, au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait, à la moindre parole qui franchissait ses lèvres...

Tout à coup le jeune homme se rendit compte du regard d'Edriel qui pesait sur lui. Il se retourna vers elle, s'empourpra, essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

- Edriel, je...

- Oui ?

- Je...

- Tu...?

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à piloter le Sierra ?

Edriel fit une petite moue. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. Enfin... Elle se pencha vers le tableau de bord :

- Vas-y.

- Non. Tu devrais venir là.

Squall s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, et écartait les jambes. Sans oser regarder la jeune fille en face, il avait abaissé ses longs cils sur ses yeux clairs. Edriel passa la langue sur ses lèvres, hésita, puis vint s'asseoir. Maintenant, elle sentait palpiter tout près d'elle le corps de son ami, entendait sa respiration saccadée. Que faire ? Elle tremblait aussi de tous ses membres, d'un frisson délicieux, qu'elle essaya de dissimuler en posant les mains sur le manche...Edriel rougit violement quand Squall se coula contre elle, en rapprochant le siège du tableau de bord. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Edriel sentit une onde de chaleur vibrante la parcourir, l'envahissant en petites vagues successives. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui chatouillait le cou, et elle sentait comme une caressa l'air chaud qu'il lui soufflait dans l'oreille.

- Regarde devant toi… Si tu tires le manche vers le haut, il ira en bas, et versi versa… »

- ça marche.

- ça va ? Tu es tendue...

- ça va ! répondit précipitamment la jeune fille en s'affairant. C'est où, la commande des canons ?

- Là.

Il montra une série de boutons rouge brillant.

- J'aimerai bien faire un looping...

- ça, je te le déconseille vivement, rit le jeune homme, sinon tu risques d'avoir Cid à tes basques !

- Rhô... Dommage...

- Maintenant, je vais te montrer comment on fait pour mettre le pilote automatique…

Squall désigna un mince levier :

- Tu vois, il est enclenché. On pourrait s'endormir comme les autres, le vaisseau filerait quand même.

Edriel exhala un léger soupir. La main de Squall avait glissé sur sa taille.

- On pourrait faire... N'importe quoi, le pilote automatique s'occupe de tout ?

Il fit oui de la tête en l'attirant plus encore contre lui…

- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir ?

Edriel hésita encore, mais l'autre main de Squall s'était posée dans le creux de son cou, en épousait doucement la forme, tendre et impérieuse.

- Oui, murmura enfin la jeune fille. C'est d'accord.

Squall resserra brusquement son étreinte d'un mouvement convulsif :

- Comment te remercier...

- Idiot... Je pourrais dire la même chose...

La jeune fille tourna lentement son visage vers le sien, laissa glisser son regard sur la longue cicatrice qui courait le long de son visage. Soudain, elle rencontra fugitivement deux grands yeux brillants d'amour, et se noya dans le cristal de leur eau si bleue...

Quelques instants après qu'Edriel eut quitté la chambre ? Poltergeist commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Elle se retourna sur le flanc, puis sur le ventre, serrait dans ses bras son oreiller en gémissant. L'un de ses sanglots ayant été plus plaintif et plus fort que les autres, Vincent se dressa vivement, à quelques lits d'elle. Le guerrier brun tendit l'oreille, perçut une autre plainte. En prenant garde de ne pas alerter Clad qui dormait à poings fermés juste côté de lui, il se débarrassa de sa couverture, et se leva sans un bruit. Un instant plus tard, il s'agenouillait près de la jeune fille, l'observant s'agiter au plus fort de son cauchemar. Brusquement, elle se mit à parler, dans un chuchotement douloureux, tandis que tous ses traits se contractaient :

- Mm mm… je brûle… Non… Au secours… Pas ça…. Mm…Ma…Ma peau, je brûle, j'ai mal…

Une vague de pitié et de tendresse envahit Vincent. Il ne pouvait pas voir souffrir une seconde de plus cette petite fille pourtant si grande. Il avait toujours été là pour la consoler, la réconforter, la défendre. Il aurait tué pour cela.

Il prit doucement Poltergeist par l'épaule, la secoua :

- Hé, Polty...

- Non... Non...

- Réveille-toi. Tu fais un mauvais rêve...

Les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent d'un coup, brillants comme des lampes dans la pénombre. Vincent lui dédia ce sourire rassurant qu'il la savait aimer.

- ça va, Poltergeist ?

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre, sans le reconnaître. Elle tremblait de tous son corps et jetait autour d'elle des regards affolés. Enfin, ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'homme en rouge qui lui serrait le bras d'un air apaisant. Sa main était chaude, rassurante. Elle sentait sa force se diffuser doucement dans ses veines.

- Vincent ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix perdue.

- Mais oui, idiote... Bien sûr que c'est moi. Tu te rappelles, je t'avais promis que je serais toujours là. Tu vois, si tu veux pleurer, tu n'as qu'à t'appuyer contre moi...

La jeune fille eut le vague souvenir qu'elle s'était fâché contre lui, en l'accusant de l'abandonner. Maintenant, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu penser cela. Il était là, il lui ouvrait les bras, et elle s'y jeta sans plus réfléchir, tandis qu'il les refermait sur elle. D'une main, Vincent écarta les longs cheveux blonds, caressa tendrement la nuque de la jeune fille, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il savait qu'elle aimait bien cette caresse. Comme elle sanglotait toujours, il s'allongea lentement, en la tenant toujours serrée contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête, la berçant du doux bourdonnement de sa voix. Un instant plus tard, elle s'était paisiblement endormie, le souffle régulier, la tête posée sur le cœur de Vincent pensif.

- Hey, debout là-dedans ! On est bientôt arrivés !

- Hein, quoi ?!

Edriel se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle était étendue sur le canapé du salon, avec une Poltergeist rayonnante debout devant elle. Par la baie vitrée, elle apercevait un beau ciel bleu de début de matinée.

- mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! s'écria la jeune fille en rejetant brusquement les couvertures.

Tandis que Poltergeist l'observait d'un air gentiment moqueur, Edriel s'assit sur le bord du sofa et se frotta énergiquement les yeux. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle s'était endormie dans un fauteuil de la cabine de pilotage, pelotonnée sur les genoux de Squall, et elle se réveillait dans le salon, dans les coussins du canapé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Edriel pâlit horriblement lorsque une éventualité tout à fait plausible s'imposait à elle. Si jamais il avait fait ça, gare à sa peau !

- Tu es toute pâlichonne, remarqua Poltergeist d'un ton conciliant. Tu as mal dormi, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es venue pioncer ici ?

- Euh... Oui...

- J'ai ronflé ?

- Non, c'était pas toi ! C'était cet enfoiré de Cid !

- Pardon, quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

L'intéressé, un mégot de cigarette aux lèvres, venait de faire irruption dans le salon avec un grand sourire.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! s'empressa Edriel avant que Poltergeist ne gaffe.

- Alors, la puce ! reprit le baroudeur en s'accoudant au mur, les bras croisés. Enfin réveillée ? Tu veux un p'tit quelque chose à grignoter ?

- Euh... Ouais, non, merci, j'ai pas faim...

- Tu es sûre ? Alors


End file.
